Szalone pomysły do przygarnięcia
by RitterC
Summary: Idąc tropem niektórych angielskojęzycznych twórców, którzy zamieszczają na tym portalu, stworzyłem miejsce na różne pomysły, których czy to z braku czasu, czy to z braku weny nie dałem rady napisać. Wszystkie te pomysły są do przygarnięcia. W zamian proszę tylko o linka do Waszej twórczości. Oceniany T dla bezpieczeństwa, sam nie wiem co się może tutaj znaleźć.
1. Idea nr 1: Niezapomniane sortowanie

A/N: Opowiadanie z serii Weasley / Granger bashing. Dumbledore do dowolnej interpretacji ponieważ nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w opowiadaniu. Starałem się zostawić wiele otworów, które można dowolnie wypełnić. Do dowolnego wykorzystania, poproszę tylko o pozostawienie w komentarzu i/lub wiadomości prywatnej linka do swojego opowiadania. Zapewne w przyszłości dodam kolejne części.

BREAK LINE

W Pokoju Życzeń, ukrytym pomieszczeniu na siódmym piętrze zamku mieszczącego Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa pojawił się młody mężczyzna. Człowiek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i uśmiechnął do siebie. _Nie sądziłem, że się uda. Hermiona byłaby taka dumna ze mnie_ – pomyślał sarkastycznie.

BREAK LINE

W _SPOMNIENIE_

 _Zaklęcie Voldemorta uderzyło w Harry'ego Pottera. Gryfon ocknął się i rozejrzał ciekawie. Gdy jego spojrzenie padło na związanego i zakneblowanego dyrektora Hogwartu otworzył szeroko oczy. Chłopiec prawie wyskoczył ze skóry, gdy drobna kobieca dłoń opadła na jego ramię._

 _\- Wreszcie do mnie trafiłeś, mój Mistrzu._

 _KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA_

BREAK LINE

Harry Potter, w swoim dwudziestodwuletnim ciele, rozejrzał się po Pokoju Życzeń i z myślą, że wróci tutaj później, poprosił pokój o drogę na zewnątrz zamku. Chwilę później mężczyzna teleportował się do parku niedaleko koszmarnego domu swojego dzieciństwa.

BREAK LINE

 _WSPOMNIENIE_

 _Bitwa z Voldemortem zakończyła się zwycięstwem Jasnej Strony. Ukryty pod peleryną niewidką swojego ojca Harry Potter wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ukrył się niedaleko łóżka na którym leżał ciężko ranny Fred._

 _\- Ron, Hermiona – powiedziała cicho pani Weasley. – Pamiętacie co musicie zrobić?_

 _\- Tak, oczywiście, pani Weasley._

 _\- Tak, mamo._

 _Harry z zainteresowaniem słuchał jak Hermiona zobowiązała się do podania mu eliksiru pożądania powiązanego z Ginny. Pokręcił głową z niesmakiem i zszedł do zamkowej kuchni, aby porozmawiać z elfami, jednocześnie zastanawiając się komu skrzaty mają przekazać jego kielich. Po chwili złośliwy uśmiech wykwitł na jego twarzy. Tak, to będzie idealne połączenie._

 _KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA_

BREAK LINE

Harry Potter rzucił na siebie zaklęcie kameleona i wolnym krokiem udał się w kierunku domu numer 4 na Privet Drive. Ukryty w cieniu drzew obserwował swoje młodsze ja zastanawiając się nad najlepszym momentem w którym mógłby porozmawiać z chłopcem. Okazja nadarzyła się bardzo szybko. Petunia kazała jego młodszej wersji wyrzucić śmiecie do stojącego przy ulicy kosza. Gdy tylko chłopiec wyszedł na ulicę Harry szybko rzucił zaklęcie spowolnienia czasu na dom. Chwilę później jego zaklęcie uderzyło w młodszą wersję siebie.

BREAK LINE

 _WSPOMNIENIE_

 _Harry Potter siedział w Wielkiej Sali jedząc przygotowany przez skrzaty domowe posiłek. Gryfon czekał na przybycie jego niby-przyjaciół. Zgryzik, szkolny skrzat, który miał przenieść eliksir z kielicha Harry'ego czekał niewidzialny pod stołem._

 _Kiedy Hermiona Granger sięgnęła po dzbanek z sokiem i zapytała komu nalać Ron Weasley natychmiast zaczął mówić o swoim ulubionym zespole Quidditcha, Chudley Cannons, starając się odwrócić uwagę Harry'ego od tego co robiła Gryfonka._

 _Hermiona postawiła kielich z sokiem przed Harrym mówiąc swoim zwykłym, wykładowym tonem:_

 _\- Musisz więcej pić, Harry. Odwodnienie jest bardzo niebezpieczne._

 _Niewidoczny dla wszystkich Zgryzik rzucił szybko zaklęcie przełączające, a potem delikatnie dotknął nogi Pottera sygnalizując, że wszystko zostało już zrobione i sok jest bezpieczny._

 _KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA_

BREAK LINE

Starszy Potter zakończył swoje działania na Privet Drive. Postanowił, że w pierwszej kolejności powinien skontaktować się z Gringottem. Na szczęście przed wyruszeniem udało mu się wyczyścić wszystkie sprawy z bankiem. _Ron i Hermiona nie mieli tylko szczęścia_ – pomyślał złośliwie.

BREAK LINE

 _WSPOMNIENIE_

 _Harry Potter wszedł do atrium Gringotta i skierował się do najbliższego kasjera._

 _\- Przyszedłem poddać się karze Narodu Goblinów – powiedział._

 _Pracownik banku starał się nie okazywać zdziwienia, gdy prowadził młodego czarodzieja do dyrektora._

 _Żelazna Pięść, dyrektor oddziału w Londynie spojrzał na stojącego przed biurkiem czarodzieja z zainteresowaniem. Inspekcja musiała wypaść pomyślnie, bo poprosił Gryfona o zajęcie miejsca. Jeszcze chwilę przyglądał się Potterowi, a potem wyciągnął plik dokumentów, które położył przed Harrym._

 _\- Panie Potter, ponieważ zgłosił się pan sam, jedyną karą będzie grzywna w wysokości tysiąca galeonów, która pokryje koszty remontu zniszczeń dokonanych w czasie włamania. Ponieważ nie działał pan sam, pańscy towarzysze pokryją koszt zakupu i wytresowania smoka. – Goblin popatrzył na chłopca i kiedy zauważył potakujące skinięcie, kontynuował: - Teraz musimy przejść przez wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące twoich nowych kont. Nie, nie jesteś spadkobiercą Merlina, założycieli Hogwartu, Nicolasa Flamela – dodał, spojrzawszy na przerażoną minę młodego czarodzieja._

 _Kiedy skończyli, ręka Harry'ego bolała. Zrozumiał, że goblin nie przesadzał, gdy mówił o setkach dokumentów. Zanim Gryfon wyszedł z gabinetu, Żelazna Pięść wezwał dowódcę drużyny pościgowej, w cywilu własnego szwagra, Złamanego Miecza:_

 _\- Przyprowadzisz do banku jego towarzyszy. Muszą zmierzyć się z tym co zrobili – powiedział po prostu. Dowódca tylko skinął głową i wyszedł wypełnić rozkaz. Po jego wyjściu Harry i goblin wymienili złośliwe spojrzenia._

 _KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA_

BREAK LINE

Starszy Potter siedział w jednym z przedziałów Ekspresu i ciekawie wyglądał przez okno. Jego wakacje były bardzo pracowite. Udało mu się znaleźć i zniszczyć wszystkie pojemniki duszy Voldemorta. Pozostał tylko główny duch. Ale Harry, a właściwie od sześciu tygodni James Syriusz Peverell, student siódmego roku, przenoszący się z Akademii Magii w Nicei, wiedział, że spotka się z nim za kilka godzin w Wielkiej Sali. _To będzie ciekawe sortowanie_ – pomyślał. Mimochodem zauważył, że jego młodszy odpowiednik wchodzi na peron razem z Ronem Weasleyem.

BREAK LINE

Kilka godzin później James Peverell wszedł razem ze wszystkim studentami pierwszego roku do Wielkiej Sali. Na stołku stojącym przed stołem nauczycielskim leżała już Tiara Przydziału. Moment później jej szew otworzył się i zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę:

 _Może nie jestem śliczna,_

 _Może i łach ze mnie stary,_

 _Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,_

 _Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary._

 _Możecie mieć meloniki,_

 _Możecie nosić panamy,_

 _Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,_

 _Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany._

 _Choćbyś swą głowę schował_

 _Pod pachę albo w piasek,_

 _I tak poznam kim jesteś,_

 _Bo dla mnie nie ma masek._

 _Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,_

 _Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

 _A ja wam zaraz powiem,_

 _Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie._

 _Może w Gryffindorze,_

 _Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,_

 _Gdzie króluje odwaga_

 _I do wyczynów ochota._

 _A może w Hufflepuffie,_

 _Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,_

 _Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi_

 _Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą._

 _A może w Ravenclawie,_

 _Zamieszkać wam wypadnie_

 _Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,_

 _Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie._

 _A jeśli chcecie zdobyć_

 _Druhów gotowych na wiele,_

 _To czeka was Slytherin,_

 _Gdzie cenią sobie fortele._

 _Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!_

 _Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,_

 _Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,_

 _Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!_

BREAK LINE

James zauważył, że piosenka była taka sama jak za pierwszym razem. A zatem nic co do tej pory zrobił nie wpłynęło na Hogwart. Ale niedługo miało się to zmienić. W głębi duszy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy McGonagall rozwinęła listę uczniów. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

BREAK LINE

\- Abbott, Hannah.

Peverell sięgnął do odpowiedniej teczki w swoim Pałacu Myśli. _Drugi rok – dziedzic Slytherina. Czwarty rok – odznaki, pomówienia, rzucanie zaklęć._ A zatem:

\- SLYTHERIN! – krzyknął kapelusz.

Hannah spojrzała z przerażeniem na uczniów, ale posłusznie poszła do stołu Ślizgonów.

BREAK LINE

\- Bones, Susan.

Kolejna teczka otworzyła się w umyśle Jamesa, ale zastrzeżenia były takie same jak w przypadku Hanny. _Czas rozbić ich duet_ – pomyślał chłopak.

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Susan wzruszyła ramiona i usiadła na początku stołu Gryfonów. Kilku kolejnych uczniów nic nie zrobiło Jamesowi w przeszłości zatem nie ingerował, ale gdy usłyszał:

BREAK LINE

\- Bulstrode, Millicent.

Natychmiast otworzył kolejną teczkę: _miła, zahukana, przy niewielkiej pomocy można zawrócić ją ze ścieżki ciemności._ W porządku, zatem:

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

Snape podniósł głowę i zaczął przyglądać się uczniom czekającym na sortowanie. James złapał jego spojrzenie na Harry'ego Pottera i widział jak oczy nauczyciela wypełniają się nienawiścią. Peverell pokręcił głową. _Jeśli tak chcesz to załatwić, drogi Severusie, to możemy mieć dzisiaj dwie ofiary, a nie jedną –_ pomyślał.

BREAK LINE

\- Corner, Michael.

I znów, w umyśle Jamesa, otworzyła się kolejna teczka: _odpowiedzialny za rzeź skrzatów domowych w Dover, w czasie procesu nie żałował. Zbyt daleko na ścieżce ciemności. „Zutylizować" przy najbliższej okazji._ Ostatnie zdanie było wielokrotnie podkreślone na czerwono. Peverell znów zaingerował w sortowanie:

\- SLYTHERIN!

BREAK LINE

W przypadku kolejnych kilku uczniów znów nie ingerował, choć z ciekawością spojrzał na Daphne Greengrass, która tym razem trafiła do Krukonlandu. Harry przez krótki moment zastanowił się dlaczego nie było przed nią Hermiony, skoro stała dwa metry od niego. Z obojętnością patrzył na kolejnych uczniów. Ucieszył się, że Neville trafił do domu profesor Sprout. Aż wreszcie:

BREAK LINE

\- MacMillan, Ernie.

W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych teczek ta była czerwona. Peverell uśmiechnął się w duchu. Ernie był jednym z „wyróżnionych". Czerwonych teczek było tylko kilka, zarezerwowanych dla osób, które miały zginąć dzisiaj. To naprawdę nie miało znaczenia dla Jamesa, gdzie skończy MacMillan, ale z drugiej strony, gdzie byłaby zabawa?

\- SLYTHERIN!

Ernie prawie zemdlał ze strachu, ale ostatecznie, ponaglany przez McGonagall posłusznie poszedł do stołu Ślizgonów. _A teraz perełka na torcie_ – pomyślał James.

BREAK LINE

\- Malfoy, Draco.

Tiara nie zdążyła jeszcze dotknąć głowy Draco, gdy rozległo się:

\- HUFFLEPUFF!

Ron Weasley śmiał się tak mocno, że usiadł na podłodze Wielkiej Sali. Oczywiście Malfoy nie byłby sobą:

\- Kiedy mój ojciec się o tym dowie…

\- Panie Malfoy – Albus Dumbledore nie docenił wypowiedzi Draco. Z groźną miną i groźbą w głosie powiedział – Proszę natychmiast usiąść przy stole Puchonów. Panie Weasley – Ron natychmiast poderwał głowę i przestał się śmiać – proszę się uspokoić, albo natychmiast po sortowaniu zabiorę punkty pana domowi, a pan będzie służył szlaban z panem Filchem. Minerwo, proszę kontynuować.

BREAK LINE

Profesor McGonagall skinęła głową i wywołała kolejną osobę. Przez kilka minut James nie ingerował w sortowanie, aż wreszcie:

\- Potter, Harry.

W Wielkiej Sali rozległ się szum. Niektórzy uczniowie próbowali wstawać, aby lepiej widzieć. Ponieważ prefektom nie udawało się uspokoić uczniów, dyrektor powoli wstał ze swojego fotela. Sala natychmiast ucichła, a przepychający się jeszcze przed chwilą uczniowie grzecznie usiedli przy stołach. Dumbledore skinął głową i powiedział:

\- Dziękuję bardzo. Proszę zachować spokój.

Zanim dyrektor usiadł rozległ się głos Tiary:

\- SLYTHERIN!

BREAK LINE

Severus Snape spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na Pottera, dlatego zobaczył jego zwężone oczy i szybki ruch różdżki, która wskazywała na Quirrella. Zanim jednak ktoś zdążył zareagować Harry Potter, chłopiec który przeżył, krzyknął:

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

Zielony promień zaklęcia pomknął w stronę profesora Obrony, który natychmiast wyszarpnął różdżkę rzucając własną klątwę. Niestety, nieszczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności na torze lotu zaklęcia pojawiła się metalowa tarcza, którą profesor Dumbledore próbował osłonić swojego kolegę. Zaklęcie profesora Obrony zrykoszetowało uderzając, w siedzącego na początku stołu Slytherinu, Erniego MacMillana. W tym samym czasie zaklęcie Pottera uderzyło w Quirrella, ostatecznie zabijając Voldemorta.

BREAK LINE

Ale Harry nie czekał, lekko skręcił ciało i kolejny zielony promień uderzył w, niespodziewającego się ataku, Severusa Snape'a. Ciało Mistrza Eliksirów upadło na ziemię. Jednocześnie z Avadą rzuconą przez Pottera, Draco Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił mroczne zaklęcie tnące w plecy Harry'ego. Potter upadł na podłogę Wielkiej Sali, gdzie powoli się wykrwawiał. Dopiero głośny huk z różdżki dyrektora zaprowadził względny porządek. Oczywiście James nie byłby sobą gdyby nie skomentował złośliwie:

\- To dość ciekawe rozpoczęcie roku. Zastanawiam się, czy przeniesienie się z Akademii, aby zdać OWTM-y w Hogwarcie jest tego warte.

\- Panie Peverell – dyrektor powiedział cicho, pamiętając o niezwykłej inteligencji, i złośliwości mogącej się równać z nieodżałowanym Severusem - dodał cichy głosik w jego umyśle, swojego rozmówcy, którą tenże wykazał w czasie kilku rozmów z dyrektorem w czasie wakacji – zwykle jest tutaj spokojniej.

\- Tak myślałem, dyrektorze. Ale może zostawmy to, musi pan powiadomić aurorów, a przede wszystkim, pomóc temu młodemu człowiekowi, bo za chwilę się wykrwawi, a wtedy nic nie powie. – James wskazał na Harry'ego. Wiedział oczywiście, że to nie ma znaczenia. Zaklęcie, którego użył Draco nie miało przeciwzaklęcia i nie poddawało się magicznemu leczeniu. Pacjentowi należało podawać krew, oczywiście niemagicznym sposobem, do czasu kiedy rany się nie zabliźnią. To nie było możliwe do zrobienia w Hogwarcie.

BREAK LINE

Dla Jamesa było obojętne czy to ciało umrze czy nie, było tylko magicznym symulakrem, obrazem jedenastoletniego Pottera. I dlatego musiało dzisiaj umrzeć. A że przy okazji udało się zabić starego Voldiego i Smarkerusa? _No cóż, zawsze to jakiś plus_ – pomyślał Peverell. Sam Harry był bezpieczny pod opieką skrzatów domowych w Peverell House, głównej nieruchomości rodziny Peverellów. Po dłuższej dyskusji z Potterem postanowił wymazać pamięć dziecka, podać eliksir odmładzający i wychować chłopca od nowa, oszczędzając mu traumatycznych przeżyć dzieciństwa. James zwrócił uwagę na to co mówi dyrektor:

\- Minerwo, powiadom natychmiast aurorów. Niech Madame Bones weźmie swój zespół i pojawi się tutaj jak najszybciej. Hagridzie – odwrócił się do gajowego Hogwartu – zamknij tymczasowo sowiarnię. Poppy – uzdrowicielka natychmiast spojrzała na Dumbledore'a – sprawdź czy możesz pomóc panu Potterowi. Tylko zabierz jego różdżkę – dodał szybko.

\- Prefekci, proszę zabrać swoich domowników do dormitoriów – mówił dalej dyrektor dając swojemu zastępcy i Hagridowi czas na wykonanie rozkazów. – Skrzaty domowe podadzą kolację w kwaterach. Panie Peverell, proszę zabrać nieposortowanych uczniów do kwater gościnnych. Trafi pan do nich? – spytał.

\- Oczywiście, dyrektorze – odpowiedział szybko James.

\- Dobrze. Panie Malfoy, pan zostaje w Wielkiej Sali do czasu przybycia aurorów. Proszę oddać różdżkę. – Dumbledore zabrał magiczny przyrząd od Malfoya jednym szybkim ruchem.

\- Pomona, skontaktuj się z Lucjuszem i powiedz, że oczekujemy go w Hogwarcie. – Dyrektor poprosił szefową Puchonów cichym głosem.

BREAK LINE

\- Dyrektorze – Albus Dumbledore odwrócił się do swojej uzdrowicielki, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak kręci głową – nic nie mogę zrobić. To zaklęcie _Urgent Mort_. Nie można mu przeciwdziałać w sposób magiczny. Nawet nie można umieścić pacjenta w zastoju.

BREAK LINE

Wychodząc z Wielkiej Sali z grupą nieposortowanych uczniów, James skinął głową do mijającej go Madame Bones. _Na szczęście wszystko się udało –_ pomyślał.


	2. Idea nr 2: Turniej Trójmagiczny

_A/N: Harry Potter zniknął z progu domu Dursleyów. Nigdy nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie a gobliny pytane o konta Domu Potterów nabrały wody w usta. Albus „Wiele imion" Dumbledore postanowił zapisać Harry'ego do Turnieju Trójmagicznego licząc, że jego broń się odnajdzie, a jeśli nawet nie, to straci magię i nie będzie zagrożeniem. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że swoim działaniem rozpęta piekło, które wywróci świat czarodziejów do góry nogami._

BREAK LINE

\- Harry Potter. – Dumbledore przeczytał z trzymanego w ręku pergaminu. W duchu uśmiechał się szyderczo, ale na zewnątrz doskonale grał zatroskanego pedagoga. – Jeśli to jest jakiś żart, to nie jest on śmieszny.

Dalszą wypowiedź dyrektora przerwało pojawienie się w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali grupy osób. A gdy tylko Dumbledore spojrzał na płaszcz, czy raczej herb zdobiący okrycie, jednej z osób, które właśnie weszły, dyrektor Hogwartu wiedział, że ma duże kłopoty.

\- Nazywam się Harry Potter. Czara Ognia wezwała mnie do siebie – powiedział nastolatek o długich, czarnych włosach.

\- A ja chętnie się dowiem dlaczego mój podopieczny został wpisany do konkursu w szkole do której nie uczęszcza i w kraju w którym nie był od ponad dziesięciu lat – dodała jedna z kobiet.

\- Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić, pani… - Dumbledore próbował roztoczyć swój urok.

\- Lady, nie pani. Lady Simmons, panie Dumbledore – odpowiedziała kobieta.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Gdzieś tutaj można wstawić żądanie śledztwa i możliwości zbadania czary oraz odmowę Dumble'a._

BREAK LINE

Dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął kląć w głowie. Nie jeden z Wielkiej Trójki, ale dwoje – pomyślał. Albus wiedział, że to oznaczało, że trzeci też jest w tej grupie, ale dyrektor jeszcze nie potrafił go zidentyfikować.

\- Sugeruję odpowiedzieć na pytanie, półkrwi – dodał jeden z pozostałych mężczyzn. I Albus już wiedział, gdzie jest ten trzeci. Thomas LaVey, Agatha Simmons i Michael van der Erst. Wielka Trójka Magii. Coś musiało się stać, coś wielkiego, bo dyrektor wiedział, że zwykle nie angażują się w sprawy śmiertelników. A potem przyszło zrozumienie. To nie była przepowiednia czy działania Lady Potter, które ocaliło dziecko Lily i Jamesa. Chłopiec został wybrany przez magię do jakiegoś celu. Albus nie wiedział jakiego, ale w ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że cokolwiek by to miało być, to było coś wielkiego. Zwykle Wybrańcami zajmowała się tylko jedna osoba z Trójki. Najczęściej była to Lady Simmons. Jeśli Potterem zajmowali się wszyscy troje to dyrektor wolał nawet nie myśleć o sprawie do której został wybrany.

\- Nie życzę sobie … - zaczął mówić Dumbledore, ale jego wypowiedź została brutalnie przerwana.

\- Lady Hogwart, czy rozpoznajesz pana Dumbledore jako dyrektora? – Agatha Simmons rzuciła pytanie w przestrzeń. Ale gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza Albus wewnętrznie uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Zadbał o ten „problem" gdy tylko został dyrektorem, a cholerny zamek nie chciał go wpuścić do gabinetu. Odrobina czarnej magii i problem zniknął. Ale Dumbledore nie wiedział, że to dopiero początek.

\- Swietłana! – Mężczyzna o którym Albus sądził, że jest markizem van der Erstem powiedział dość głośno. Dyrektor poczuł tylko jak jakaś siła wyrywa mu różdżkę z ręki, chwilę później celny kopniak w dół kolanowy rzucił go na kolana. Czuł, że ktoś wykręca mu rękę, co spowodowało, że głowa Dumbledore'a prawie dotykała podłogi. Kiedy ci ludzie weszli do Wielkiej Sali Albus wiedział, że o czymś zapomniał. A teraz nawet wiedział o czym. Każdy z Wielkiej Trójki miał dwie osoby do brudnej roboty. Swietłana i Siergiej, „biali" Rosjanie, służący van der Erstowi. Julien i Juliet, potomkowie szlachciców francuskich, którym udało się przetrwać Rewolucję, wykonujący rozkazy Lady Agathy Simmons. I wreszcie Markus i Genevieve, psy łańcuchowe księcia LaVeya. I to właśnie ten ostatni, wyprzedzając o ułamek sekundy Minervę, powiedział:

\- Przepraszamy za kłopot, ale musimy zaprosić jednego z moich przyjaciół, aby dowiedział się co się stało Lady Hogwart. A aby uniknąć kłopotów z Państwa strony – mężczyzna uniósł rękę i zacisnął pięść – dołączą do nas moi ludzie.

Z cienia wyłonili się żołnierze ubrani w czarne szaty i płaszcze z takim samym herbem jak ten, który zdobił okrycie mówiącego. Jeden z ludzi podszedł do swojego dowódcy i skłonił głowę oczekując na rozkazy.

\- Powiedz Randowi, że chcę, aby natychmiast pojawił się w Hogwarcie, i że to pilna sprawa – powiedział książę LaVey.

\- Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość – odpowiedział żołnierz i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali.

BREAK LINE

Nim upłynęła minuta w przedsionku rozległy się kroki, a chwilę później do Sali wszedł wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna, którego czarne włosy były lekko przyprószone siwizną. Człowiek ten lekko utykał na prawą nogę. Ubrany był zwyczajnie, czarna koszula i spodnie z naszytymi na nogawkach dużymi kieszeniami, które podtrzymywał szeroki, skórzany pas. Na pasie wisiał nóż i dwa niewielkie pokrowce, których kształt i wielkość skutecznie maskowały zawartość.

BREAK LINE

Siedząca na końcu stołu Krukonów, wraz z Luną Lovegood, Hermiona Granger uważnie przyglądał się mężczyźnie, który wydawał się jej znajomy. Kilka sekund później westchnęła głęboko przypominając sobie gdzie widziała tego człowieka.

\- Hermiono, czy coś się stało? – Luna nachyliła się w stronę przyjaciółki, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- To nic ważnego, potem ci opowiem. – Młodsza dziewczyna skinęła nieznacznie głową.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Według mojego pomysłu mężczyzna jest przyjacielem Daniela Grangera, wuja Hermiony. To właśnie u niego Hermiona widziała zdjęcie obydwu mężczyzn._

BREAK LINE

Nowy przybysz dołączył do stojącej na środku Wielkiej Sali grupy. Ale gdy tylko się zatrzymał, około jednej czwartej uczniów wstało, odeszło od swoich stołów i klęknęło przed mężczyzną, który rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu, zanim zwrócił uwagę na klęczących uczniów.

\- Widzę, że standard nauczania w Hogwarcie znacząco się obniżył. – Minerva McGonagall westchnęła, ale zanim zdążyła się odezwać mężczyzna kontynuował: - Ale to nie tylko szkoła jest winna, bo widzę uczniów czystej krwi, którzy powinni wiedzieć kim jestem nadal siedzących przy stole. Szkoda, wielka szkoda – dodał z udawanym smutkiem podchodząc do klęczącej najbliżej stołu Krukonów, Luny Lovegood. Położył rękę na głowie dziewczyny, a Krukonka poczuła spływający na nią spokój.

\- Nie oczekuję hołdów, dzieci – powiedział cicho. – Powstańcie.

Uczniowie jak jeden mąż wstali, ale nie próbowali odejść, ani ponownie usiąść.

\- Dla tych z was, którzy nie wiedzą kim jestem. Nazywam się Aerandir, Earl Tasartir. Jestem strażnikiem Hogwartu wybranym na to stanowisko przez Rowenę i Salazara. Moją towarzyszką jest Ayeline, Countess Temidal, strażniczka Hogwartu, wybrana przez Helgę i Godryka.

\- Kłamca! Kiedy mój ojciec …

\- Ach, młody Malfoy. Zastanawiam się jak ktoś o ujemnym ilorazie inteligencji mógł skończyć w Slytherinie. Salazar był tak dumny ze swojego domu, który miał wychowywać ludzi władzy, a dziś stał się ściekiem do którego spływa to co najgorsze, banda bigotów, która pada na kolana przed bękartem, którego ojciec był najniższą formą życia, człowiekiem niemagicznym. A dla twojej wiadomości, panie Malfoy, Salazar nie miał dzieci.

\- To kłamstwo, jesteś ciemnym czarodziejem … - Hermiona pokręciła głową, Ron „Wielkie Usta" Weasley musiał się oczywiście odezwać i pokazać wszystkim, nie tylko że jest idiotą, ale że jest wielkim idiotą.

\- Jestem, panie Weasley. I co zamierzasz zrobić z tą wiedzą? – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szyderczo, lekko strzepując palcami prawej ręki. Ego Rona zostało podrażnione, została zatem jedna rzecz, którą musiał zrobić. Rudzielec wyrwał różdżkę z kieszeni, gdzieś z boku usłyszał Freda krzyczącego: „Ron, nie!", nie przejmując się bratem uniósł magiczny przyrząd, tylko po to aby poczuć czubek miecza na gardle. Człowiek trzymający miecz uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział konwersacyjnym tonem:

\- Wiesz, że za ten atak mógłbym zabić nie tylko ciebie, ale również całą twoją rodzinę, Ronaldzie z Małego Domu Weasley?

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Można tutaj wstawić jakieś przemyślenia Rona._

BREAK LINE

W idealnej synchronizacji dwóch braci Rona wstało od stołu i podeszło do najmłodszego syna Weasleyów. Ginny dołączyła do nich zaledwie parę sekund później. W idealnej synchronizacji cała trójka klęknęła i pochyliła głowy w oczekiwaniu na wyrok.

\- Twoje rodzeństwo Ronaldzie jest lepiej wychowane niż ty. Nie pozwoliłem im mówić, więc milczą. Nie zaatakowali mnie, a jedno z nich próbowało powstrzymać ciebie, ale czekają na mój wyrok. Ofiarowują swoje życie dla mnie, chociaż mogliby odejść pod byle pretekstem. Powiedz mi, Ronaldzie z Małego Domu Weasley, czemu miałbym cię nie zabić za tę próbę ataku? – spytał.

\- To mój uczeń – zastępca dyrektora szła jak w transie – nie powiodło mi się …

\- Lady Minervo, ze Szlachetnego Domu McGonagall – słowa zostały wypowiedziane surowym tonem, który wytrącił kobietę z transu. – W każdym roku znajdzie się uczeń, jeden lub więcej, który nie będzie słuchał słów swoich nauczycieli. Wiesz co powiedział mi w trakcie jednej z naszych rozmów Salazar? – Nie dając McGonagall czasu na powiedzenie czegokolwiek, kontynuował: - Że każdy uczeń, który przekroczył progi tej szkoły jest na tyle dojrzały, aby samemu podejmować decyzję i samemu odpowiadać za nie. Nie noszę w sobie urazy do ciebie, moja pani, za atak jednego z twoich podopiecznych.

Zastępca dyrektora odetchnęła z ulgą. Ale jednocześnie zaczęła się zastanawiać co się stanie z Ronem Weasleyem. Odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie Earl Tasartir powiedział:

\- Szef jego Domu, Septimus Weasley jest już w drodze, Lady Minervo.

BREAK LINE

Septimus Weasley, szef Małego Domu Weasley, poczuł wezwanie, którego nie czuł od ponad czterdziestu lat. Wiedział, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Natura wezwania określała co się stało i gdzie to się stało. W przeszłości, gdy sieć Fiuu nie była jeszcze powszechna jedenaście rodzin założycielskich, prekursorów Wizengamotu, stworzyło – przy wsparciu Wielkiej Trójki Magii – zaklęcie, które informowało każdego szefa Domu o naruszeniu postanowień założycielskich oraz ataku na członka innego Domu. A teraz był wzywany do Hogwartu, gdzie jego prawnuk, Ron, syn Artura, zaatakował członka Domu Tasartir. Nie wiedząc co się stało, szybko skierował się do Fiuu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył stojącą przy kominku swoją żonę, Fionę. Od ich ślubu, oczywiście ułożonego przez rodziców, minęło ponad osiemdziesiąt lat. Przez ten czas poznali się i pokochali, chociaż pierwotnym celem umowy małżeńskiej pomiędzy rodzinami Weasley i Crouch było tylko wzmocnienie obydwu rodzin. Ale zarówno Fiona, jak i Septimus postanowili, że skoro już zostali skazani na życie razem, to równie dobrze mogą spróbować się zrozumieć. I udało im się to.

\- Poczułam echo wezwania, kochanie. – Fiona jednocześnie podeszła i objęła męża.

\- Tak. Ronald zaatakował kogoś z Domu Tasartir. – Matriarchini rodziny Weasley spojrzała z przerażeniem na swojego ukochanego. Wiedziała, tak samo jak Septimus, że za taki atak mogą odpowiedzieć wszyscy. W czasach jej młodości Aerandir, earl Tasartir pojawiał się często. Bywał na przyjęciach, na uroczystościach w ministerstwie, czasami pojawiał się nawet na spotkaniach Wizengamotu. Ale, gdy w uznaniu zasług w pokonaniu Grindewalda, Naczelnym Magiem został mianowany Albus Dumbledore, zaproszenia dla Strażnika Hogwartu przestały się pojawiać. I earl Tasartir zdawał się zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do Septimusa, Fiona wiedziała, że Aerandir nie ma i nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci. Zatem Ron zaatakował, nie członka Domu Tasartir, ale szefa Domu. Wiedziała też, że Aerandir nie jest skłonny do przebaczania. Jeśli inni obecni na miejscu członkowie ich Domu nie próbowali zatrzymać Rona oznaczało to koniec rodziny i kres nazwiska Weasley.

Skrzętnie chowając swoje obawy podążyła za mężem przez Fiuu do Trzech Mioteł. Wychodząc z lokalu zauważyła stojący na ulicy powóz zaprzężony w abraxany. Na drzwiach był herb LaVeyów. Zarówno Fiona, jak i Septimus potrafili docenić ten gest. A jednocześnie poczuli nadzieję. Nikt nie musiał na nich czekać. Wtedy odległość blisko mili dzielącej Hogwart od Hogsmeade musieliby pokonać pieszo. Ale czekający powóz, pomimo że nie należący do earla Tasartir był też przesłaniem: „ _To nie do was mam zastrzeżenia_ ". Septimus wiedział, że Aerandir lub Rand jak nazywali go przyjaciele, nigdy nie działa pod wpływem emocji, zawsze wszystko kalkuluje na zimno. Weasley wiedział, że earl Tasartir nie wini go za atak, ale wiedział też, że musi coś zaproponować w zamian za to, że jego rodzina będzie mogła istnieć nadal.

BREAK LINE

Septimus i Fiona Weasley weszli do Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie i zostali zaskoczeni tym co zastali. Duża grupa dzieci czystej krwi stała sztywno między stołami, niedaleko miejsca w którym oczekiwał na ich przybycie Aerandir. Troje z ich prawnuków klęczało z pochylonymi głowami oczekując na wyrok earla Tasartira. Ron stał na czubkach palców, a pod brodą miał czubek miecza trzymanego przez Aerandira. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Albus Dumbledore klęczał na ziemi, a jego rękę wykręcała jakaś kobieta zmuszając dyrektora do pochylenia się w stronę podłogi.

Septimus nie czekał, równym krokiem wmaszerował w głąb Sali i – gdy earl Tasartir odwrócił się w jego stronę – skłonił się przed stojącym znacznie wyżej w hierarchii szlacheckiej człowiekiem. Towarzysząca mu Fiona wykonała dworskie dygnięcie. Aerandir odpowiedział ukłonem i zwrócił się do matriarchini rodziny Weasley:

\- Dawno temu w przeszłości, jeszcze w domu twoich rodziców, na balu którym świętowano otrzymanie przez ciebie listu ze szkoły powiedziałem ci coś. Czy możesz przypomnieć staremu człowiekowi co to było?

Fiona przez chwilę zastanowiła się, aby parę sekund później uśmiechnąć się i powiedzieć:

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Rand. Chociaż wolałabym, abyśmy spotkali się w przyjemniejszych okolicznościach.

\- A więc pamiętasz. – Opuścił ręką z mieczem i cofnął się dwa kroki od Rona. – Zostałem zaatakowany przez tego młodego człowieka. Zgodnie z Kodeksem i Starymi Zwyczajami pozostawiam jego ukaranie głowie Domu.

Wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali patrzyli ze zdziwieniem na mężczyznę. Zarówno Kodeks Merlina, jak i Stare Zwyczaje wypadły z użycia ponad sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu. To właśnie wtedy zaatakowani zaczęli żądać konkretnych rzeczy w ramach odszkodowań. Ale wiele osób w pomieszczeniu, głównie spośród tych, którzy pokłonili się Aerandirowi, pamiętało o rodzinach takich jak Simmons, LaVey, van der Erst, Tasartir, Black, Potter, Lestrange, Grindewald czy Lovegood, które nigdy nie przestały korzystać ze Starych Zwyczajów. I wiedzieli też, że earl Tasartir zgodzi się na to, co zaproponuje Septimus. A patriarcha Domu Weasley wiedział, że musi zaproponować coś, co będzie satysfakcjonujące dla obu stron. W końcu przemówił:

\- Ginewro, spójrz na mnie. – Ginny podniosła głowę i spojrzała wprost w brązowe oczy pradziadka. Cała scena rozegrała się przed oczami Septimusa. Gdy się skończyła, spojrzał na bliźniaków Artura i skinął głową. Fred spojrzał w oczy dziadkowi, ale zamiast spodziewanej sceny w Wielkiej Sali patriarcha obejrzał kilkanaście krótkich scen w których Ron atakował inne osoby. Gdy nacisnął głębiej pojawiły się nazwiska: Luna Lovegood, mugolskiego pochodzenia Hermiona Granger, kolejne czarownice pierwszego pokolenia – Fay Dunbar i Sally-Anne Perks, potomkini Bullstrode i wreszcie słowny atak na francuską wilę – Fleur Delacour.

Septimus Weasley spojrzał z pogardą na Rona, a potem szybko odszukał wszystkie dziewczyny, które zaatakował Ron. We wspomnieniach Freda widział jak bliźniacy piszą listy o zachowaniu Rona do swojej matki, ale nie szły za tym jakiekolwiek działania. Patriarcha Weasley z namysłem potarł brodę, a potem ruszył do, stojącej najbliżej, Luny Lovegood.

\- Córko Średniego Domu Lovegood, przyjmij moje przeprosiny za wszelkie ataki, które członek mojego Domu poniósł na ciebie. Zgodnie ze Starymi Zwyczajami masz prawo zaproponować karę jaką ma ponieść Ronald, syn Domu Weasley. Przyrzekam, że uwzględnię twoje zdanie karząc członka mojego Domu.

Rozmarzony wzrok Luny wyostrzył się i – patrząc wprost w oczy Septimusa – powiedziała:

\- Nie chcę przeprosin, bo nie będą szczere. Proszę tylko o to, aby nie mógł mnie ponownie zaatakować.

Patriarcha Weasley skłonił głowę przed dziewczyną. Spodziewał się tego. W jego umyśle skrystalizował się pewien plan. Odwrócił się do siedzącej przy stole Ravenclawu dziewczyny:

\- Czarownico pierwszego pokolenia Granger – Hermiona poderwała się stając naprzeciwko mężczyzny i ze zdziwieniem słuchała dalej – przyjmij moje przeprosiny za wszelkie ataki, które członek mojego Domu poniósł na ciebie. Zgodnie ze zwyczajami, których przestrzegam ja, i moja rodzina, możesz zaproponować jego karę.

\- Nie chcę przeprosin. Najbardziej chciałabym go już nigdy nie zobaczyć – odpowiedziała cicho dziewczyna.

Septimus zwrócił się do każdej z dziewcząt, które zobaczył w pamięci Freda i za każdym razem odpowiedź była taka sama – nie chciały przeprosin od Rona – rozumiał doskonale dlaczego i nie chciały go więcej widzieć.

Patriarcha Weasley stanął przed Ronem i jego rodzeństwem, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Gdy się odwrócił spojrzał prosto w twarz earla Tasartira, który powiedział poważnym tonem:

\- On – wskazał na Freda – usiłował zatrzymać napastnika, a gdy to się nie udało, cała trójka dołączyła do brata dobrowolnie poddając się karze.

Septimus kiwnął głową. Zrozumiał dlaczego Aerandir to powiedział. Po tym, jak odwołał się do Starych Zwyczajów, nie mógł wpłynąć w żaden sposób na wyrok. Ale nie chciał też, aby ukarane zostały osoby, które nie miały nic wspólnego z całym atakiem.

\- Ronaldzie, na mocy uprawnień szefa Domu, odbieram ci twoją magię – w tym momencie ciało Rona wygięło się w łuk, gdy magia zaczęła go opuszczać – i nazwisko, a także skazuję na życie w mugolskim świecie. Od teraz nie należysz do Domu Weasley. Dla całej rodziny właśnie umarłeś.

Nieprzytomne ciało najmłodszego syna Artura upadło na podłogę Wielkiej Sali. LaVey skinął głową i dwoje jego ludzi podeszło do Rona, podniosło ciało chłopaka i opuściło pomieszczenie. Fiona zbliżyła się i objęła męża, prowadząc go powoli do najbliższej ławki. Ale zanim zdążyła go posadzić, wszyscy usłyszeli:

\- Zgodnie z Kodeksem i Starymi Zwyczajami przyjmuję karę jaką Patriarcha Małego Domu Weasley nałożył na członka swojego Domu. I wszystkich tu obecnych biorę na świadków, że nie będę nosił żalu, ani urazy za dzisiejszy atak do jakiegokolwiek członka Domu Weasley, ani teraz, ani w przyszłości.

Chwilę później zawtórowała mu Luna, do której po kolei dołączały pozostałe dziewczęta:

\- Zgodnie z Kodeksem i Starymi Zwyczajami, nie przenoszę na żadnego członka Małego Domu Weasley odpowiedzialności za ataki Ronalda, które miały miejsce w przeszłości.

Z każdym słowem Septimus prostował się coraz bardziej. Już nie wyglądał na złamanego człowieka, a gdy siadał na ławce przy stole Gryffindoru, domu do którego należał wiele lat temu, jego oczy zabłysły po raz pierwszy odkąd poczuł wezwanie informujące o ataku.

BREAK LINE

Thomas LaVey uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. Słyszał o atakach tego rudego gówniarza na wiedźmy pierwszego pokolenia, ale sam nie mógł nic zrobić. Co innego Aerandir. Był strażnikiem Hogwartu od utworzenia szkoły. Thomas nie wierzył, że idiota zaatakuje tylko dlatego, że Rand powiedział kto go wybrał na to stanowisko. Co więcej nie rozumiał jak komuś może przyjść do głowy, że ciemny równa się automatycznie zły. Ale obserwując Wielką Salę zrozumiał, że Dumbledore zrobił dużo więcej złego niż im się wydawało. Wielu uczniów wierzyło, że jest to prawda. Trzeba było to szybko naprawić, ale najpierw Aerandir musiał się dowiedzieć co się stało z Lady Hogwart.

BREAK LINE

Earl Tasartir – po zakończeniu sprawy z Weasleyem – oglądał właśnie uważnie Wielką Salę, aby moment później spojrzeć na Dumbledore'a. Przez krótką chwilę Aerandir ścisnął nasadę nosa i podszedł do najbliższej ściany. Spokojnie przyłożył ręką, a dosłownie sekundę później zarówno on, jak i mur w tym miejscu zostały otoczone błękitnym światłem.

Wszyscy zgromadzeni przyglądali się jak szare dotychczas kamienie zamku oczyszczają się, aż stały się całkiem białe. A gdy Aerandir cofnął się od ściany na środku Wielkiej Sali pojawiła się młoda kobieta, która zwróciła się do Randa:

\- Przybyłeś wreszcie, mój Strażniku.

\- Przybyłem, Lady Hogwart.

\- To dobrze, mój Strażniku. W tych murach dokonało się wiele złych rzeczy.

\- Jeśli mam to naprawić, moja pani, potrzebuję abyś pozwoliła wejść istotom mroku na swoje ziemie.

\- A zatem niech tak się stanie.

Ledwie przebrzmiały słowa Lady Hogwart, gdy z nicości wyłonili się ludzie w zielonych mundurach. Uważny obserwator, a do takich należał bez wątpienia Severus Snape, mógł jednak zauważyć, iż istoty te bynajmniej nie są ludźmi. Zanim jednak ktoś mógłby zwrócić na to uwagę, Lady Hogwart kontynuowała:

\- Cieszę się, że udało ci się złapać Gellerta. I dobrze, że udało się złamać magię, którą przywiązał do siebie feniksa.

\- Gellerta, moja pani?

\- Ach, gdzież moje maniery. Mój strażniku, poznaj proszę Gellerta Grindewalda. – Wskazała na Dumbledore'a. Jednocześnie Aerandir wykonał skomplikowany ruch ręką kończąc wszelkie przemiany, które mógł zrobić temu ciału Grindewald. Chwilę później człowiek trzymany przez Swietłanę wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Zniknęła broda, a twarz więźnia zmieniła kształt. Wielka Sala zamilkła przerażona. Tylko Filius Flitwick przyglądał się mężczyźnie z zainteresowaniem, aby na koniec skonkludować:

\- Nic dziwnego, że walka tak cię zmieniła. Zastanawiałem się czemu nie pamiętasz pewnych zdarzeń, ale uznałem, że w trakcie walki albo tuż po, ktoś rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie pamięci. A zatem zabiłeś Albusa…

\- Nie zabiłem go. Uwięziłem. On planował to samo dla mnie, więc czemu nie skorzystać z doskonałego planu? Nigdy go nie znajdziecie. – Zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- Nurmengard – powiedziało jednocześnie kilka głosów.

\- Tak, Nurmengard. Więzienie do którego nigdy nie uda się wam wejść. Wszyscy strażnicy są z Magi-SS i…

\- I naprawdę sądzisz, że to coś zmienia w sytuacji, gdy zaatakują moi ludzie? – spytał z ciekawością Aerandir.

Gellert już miał coś odpyskować, ale zanim to zrobił rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu. A gdy jego wzrok dotarł do ubranej w zielony mundur istoty jego mózg się zawiesił. Herb na ramieniu identyfikował oddział doskonale. Złotego nietoperza na czarnym tle, podobnie jak pasiastych, biało-niebieskich koszulek[1] widocznych spod mundurów nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Cienie. Jednostka, która przysporzyła mu w przeszłości wiele kłopotów. Jeśli jej obecni żołnierze są tak samo dobrzy jak ci, którzy mierzyli się z jego Magi-SS… A potem spojrzał na twarz stojącego najbliżej człowieka w zielonym mundurze i już wiedział, że są tak samo dobrzy. Bo tę twarz Grindewald widział w najgorszych koszmarach, które dręczyły go przez wiele lat, od sławetnej walki z Dumbledore'em. Do dziś Gellert pamiętał rajd na zamek Alteman. Atak, który przeżył co ósmy z jego ludzi. A ten żołnierz, z charakterystyczną blizną na lewym policzku był jednym z najgorszych. Grindewald nie wiedział jakich zaklęć używał, ale ich wyniki były bardzo widowiskowe. Do dziś pamiętał gruppenfuhrera Stedke, którego napastnik wywrócił na lewą stronę. Stedke żył kiedy atak się zakończył. Musieli dobić go sami, nie znając klątwy, która mogła mieć taki efekt. Po przeanalizowaniu tego wszystkiego Gellert zwiotczał w rękach Swietłany. I ani nie widział, ani nie usłyszał drwiącego prychnięcia Aerandira.

BREAK LINE

Earl Tasartir odwrócił się do swoich ludzi, przez chwilę taksował ich wzrokiem, po czym powiedział:

\- Dżuma, Niedźwiedź i Wróbel, udajcie się do Nurmengardu. Chcę żebyście przywieźli Albusa Dumbledore'a, który jest tam więziony.

\- A jeśli Trupie Główki będą stawiać opór? – zapytał jeden z żołnierzy.

\- To ich zabijecie – odpowiedział po prostu Aerandir.

BREAK LINE

Po wyjściu żołnierzy earl Tasartir spojrzał wymownie na LaVeya, który odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Sześciu ludzi księcia, działając dwójkami szybko rozbroiło obecnych w Wielkiej Sali śmierciożerców. Już po chwili cała trójka stała pod ścianą z różdżkami wycelowanymi w plecy. Po upewnieniu się, że żaden z nich nie ma szansy spróbować ucieczki LaVey odwrócił się do towarzyszącego mu adiutanta mówiąc:

\- Chcę jak najszybciej zobaczyć tutaj Madame Bones i Ministra Knota.

Żołnierz ukłonił się i skinął na dwóch ludzi, którzy szybko opuścili pomieszczenie.

\- Co chcesz z nimi zrobić? – Aerandir zwrócił się do księcia.

\- Nic, niech się tym zajmie Bones.

BREAK LINE

Oczekiwanie na ministra i dyrektora DMLE było krótkie. Obydwoje wiedzieli, że jeśli wzywa ich ktoś taki jak książę LaVey to należy rzucić wszystko i jak najszybciej udać się do wskazanego miejsca. Posłaniec poinformował Madame Bones, że mogą się teleportować do Sali Wejściowej w Hogwarcie, bo chwilowo został tam utworzony punkt aportacji. Wszyscy chętnie z tego skorzystali nie chcąc iść od bramy wejściowej do zamku. Amelia wzdychała w duchu widząc, że minister zabrał ze sobą Lucjusza Malfoya i Dolores Umbridge.

BREAK LINE

Amelia przybywając do Hogwartu nie spodziewała się zastać tylu różnych osób. Na ławce przy stole Gryffindoru siedzieli Septimus i Fiona Weasley. Oparty o ścianę przy drzwiach wejściowych stał Aerandir, earl Tasartir. Towarzyszyła mu młoda kobieta, której pani Bones nie znała. Przy stole Ravenclawu siedział młody chłopak o długich, czarnych włosach i zielonych oczach Lily Evans, któremu towarzyszyła kobieta, którą Amelia znała bardzo dobrze jako Lady Simmons. Na środku Sali oczekiwał na ich przybycie książę LaVey, a towarzyszącym mu mężczyzną był markiz van der Erst. Trzech ludzi, wśród których pani Bones rozpoznała Severusa Snape'a i Igora Karkarowa, stało pod ścianą pilnowanych przez ludzi Laveya i Cienie. Przy stole nauczycielskim leżał nieprzytomny jakiś mężczyzna, którego Amelia nie rozpoznawała.

BREAK LINE

Blisko kwadrans książę LaVey wyjaśniał Madame Bones i ministrowi co się stało od momentu, gdy Czara Ognia wybrała czwartego zawodnika, do chwili gdy Thomas postanowił wezwać wsparcie aurorów i przedstawicieli ministerstwa. Ku zdziwieniu Amelii, przez cały czas opowieści, ani Dolores, ani Malfoy nie próbowali się wtrącać, ani zakwestionować historii. Dopiero, gdy książę skończył, Lucjusz postanowił dorzucić swoje trzy grosze:

\- Jeszcze tylko Czarnego Pana tu brakuje i jak tylko przybędzie Dumbledore byśmy mieli komplet.

Kiedy Malfoy zauważył zainteresowane spojrzenie księcia zrozumiał, że powiedział zbyt dużo.

\- To ciekawy pomysł, panie Malfoy. Myślę, że możemy to zorganizować. – Książę uśmiechnął się do Lucjusza. – Rand, przywieziesz go?

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, że Mroczny Lord nie żyje, Aerandir odwrócił się do swoich ludzi:

\- Indy, Pegaz, Słoń, Voldemort jest w dawnym domu swojego ojca, w Little Hangleton. Przywieźcie go.

BREAK LINE

Wychodząca trójka Cieni minęła się w wejściu z grupą wracającą z Nurmengardu. Gdy tylko Madame Pomfrey zobaczyła wycieńczone ciało byłego więźnia natychmiast do niego podbiegła i zaczęła rzucać zaklęcia diagnostyczne. Jeden z ludzi earla podszedł do swojego pana i powiedział:

\- Cień Nurmengardu zniknął.

BREAK LINE

Parę minut później, gdy Poppy Pomfrey kończyła skany Albusa, trzech żołnierzy wprowadziło skutego wygaszającymi magię kajdankami Thadeusa Notta i niewielkie zawiniątko kryjącego Voldemorta. Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali zauważyli, że Aerandir słucha uważnie tego co mówi Lady Hogwart. Po upływie kilku sekund skinął głową, spojrzał na Słonia, który trzymał w rękach Voldemorta i zaczął wydawać rozkazy:

\- Słoń, otwórz bramę dusz, nie będziemy się ze ścierwem cackać. Mort i Arvena, w akademikach czwartego roku Gryffindoru jest niezarejestrowany animag, szczur. Przynieście go. Houdini, Żmija i Afgan, potrzebuję żebyście z Azkabanu ściągnęli Syriusza Blacka i Bellatrix Lestrange. – Rozkazy padały z szybkością karabinu maszynowego.

\- Ale Black i Lestrange to…

\- Nie wiem co, ministrze – przerwał brutalnie Aerandir. – Faktem jest, że oboje nie mieli rozprawy i nie byli przepytywani pod serum prawdy. Załatwimy to. Teraz. Panie Malfoy – earl spojrzał na Lucjusza – za dziesięć minut podniesie się bariera uniemożliwiająca wejście do zamku osobie z Mrocznym Znakiem. Sugeruję opuścić lokal. – Lucjusz kiwnął głową i skierował się do wyjścia dziękując wszystkim znanym człowiekowi bóstwom, że jeszcze przed klęską Voldemorta poszedł do Aerandira i przekazywał mu informację o planach Mrocznego Lorda.

W tym samym czasie Słoń otworzył bladofioletowy portal. Tasartir skinął głową i żołnierz nazywany Słoniem wrzucił do otwartego portalu zawiniątko z Voldemortem. Chwilę później przez drzwi do Wielkiej Sali wpadło kilka czarnych smug, które również trafiły w portal. Aerandir uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją i gestem nakazał zamknięcie portalu.

\- Tyle jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta – powiedział z satysfakcją. – Thadeus Nott – zwrócił się do śmierciożercy, który został przywieziony wraz z Czarnym Panem. – Wybieraj, albo przysięga na życie i magię, że nigdy nie poprzesz żadnego mrocznego czarodzieja, albo przesłuchanie pod veritaserum.

\- Przysięga – wydusił Nott.

\- Dżuma, ustalcie tekst i niech go odczyta w twojej obecności.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Kiedy Nott i Dżuma odeszli na bok do Wielkiej Sali wkroczyli Mort i Arwena. Ta ostatnia trzymała w rękach ogłuszonego szczura. I znów padły szybkie rozkazy:

\- Przemieńcie go z powrotem do ludzkiej postaci, skujcie i ocućcie.

Chwilę później Peter Pettigrew siedział na środku przejścia wpatrując się w drwiące oczy Aerandira.

\- Peterze Pettigrew, przez ostatnie kilkanaście lat żyłeś jako szczur. Dzisiaj wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego to zrobiłeś.

\- B-b-bałem się Syriusza Blacka.

\- Który przez taki sam długi czas był w Azkabanie. Możemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby, Peter. Albo powiesz mi wszystko, albo podam ci tyle serum prawdy, że kiedy skończymy będziesz przekonany, że jesteś małą dziewczynką i będziesz chciał tańczyć w różowym tutu. Rozumiesz?

Czy spowodował to ton głosu Aerandira, czy wylewające się z niego fale magii, ale gdy earl skończył mówić od Petera rozszedł się charakterystyczny zapach moczu. Chwilę później Peter zaczął szybko mówić:

\- Byłem strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów. Zamieniliśmy się z Syriuszem. Albus rzucił zaklęcie, wiedział. Ale nic nie powiedział, nie rozumiałem tego. Kiedy Syriusz mnie dogonił wpadłem w panikę. Szybko rzuciłem zaklęcie wybuchowe na gazociąg, potem odciąłem sobie palec i schowałem się do kanalizacji. Myślałem, że Albus powie o tym, że Syriusz nie był strażnikiem, albo że wyjdzie to na procesie, musicie mi uwierzyć – błagał.

\- Ależ wierzymy, Peter, wierzymy. Dla wyjaśnienia, to nie Albus rzucał zaklęcie. Albus jest tam – Aerandir skinął w stronę leżącego na końcu stołu Hufflepuffu mężczyzny. – A człowiekiem, który rzucił zaklęcie był udający go od blisko pięćdziesięciu lat Gellert Grindewald. Podejrzewam, że dlatego nic nie powiedział o Syriuszu. W końcu jego imiennik, Syriusz II, nie poparł starań Gellerta.

Peter Pettigrew patrzył na mówiącego robiąc coraz większe oczy.

\- Pytanie tylko co mamy z tobą zrobić, Peter. Czy mamy cię zabić, czy może…

\- Niech żyje jako szczur. – Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu odezwał się Harry Potter. – Pozbawcie go możliwości zmiany i niech żyje w swojej postaci szczura.

\- Skoro tak sobie życzysz, Lordzie Potter, tak będzie. – Wokół Pettigrew zamigotała jasnoniebieska poświata, a chwilę później w tym samym miejscu siedział brudny szczur ogrodowy, który z cichym piskiem umknął z Wielkiej Sali.

BREAK LINE

Kiedy trójka wysłana przez earla do Azkabanu wróciła prowadząc dwie obdarte osoby, cała Wielka Sala czekała na kolejne rewelacje. Ale zanim Aerandir coś powiedział do pomieszczenia wszedł wspierający się na lasce starzec. Towarzyszyła mu starsza kobieta o czarnych włosach, bardzo podobna do Bellatrix oraz młodsza dziewczyna, z włosami w kolorze mysiego blond. Mężczyzna rozejrzał się, aż jego spojrzenie spoczęło na earlu i stojącej przed nim dwójce osób. Zanim jednak mógł coś powiedzieć, Aerandir skłonił głowę i powitał przybyszów:

\- Lordzie Black, Matriarchini Black, Potomkini Black.

\- Witaj, Rand. – Lord Black odkłonił się.

\- Earl Tasartir. – Obie kobiety dygnęły przed Strażnikiem Hogwartu.

\- Wezwałeś mnie, Rand. Dlaczego?

\- Przed chwilą, w obecności ministra, dyrektora DMLE oraz Wielkiej Trójki Magii udowodniona została niewinność Syriusza Oriona Blacka III – odpowiedział Aerandir.

\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz, Rand? Czemu to trwało tyle lat?

\- Gellert Grindewald chciał się zemścić za decyzję Syriusza II. – Earl Tasartir wskazał nieprzytomnego mężczyznę leżącego przed stołem nauczycielskim.

\- A zatem Syriusz jest niewinny. A Bellatrix?

\- Też.

Ta prosta odpowiedź spowodowała wiele krzyków sprzeciwu od zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Ale Aerandir nie czekał, nie kontrował protestów. Po prostu podszedł do Belli, położył jej rękę na głowie, a moment później kobietę otoczyła błękitna poświata, identyczna jak wtedy, gdy earl oczyszczał Hogwart. Gdy światło zniknęło, Bellatrix opadła na kolana, zanosząc się szlochem.

\- Zaklęcie kontroli _Efidem_? – spytał Lord Black.

\- Zgadza się. Zaklęcie z którego słyną Lestrangowie.

BREAK LINE

Kiedy Andromeda Tonks pomogła wstać Belli, drogę zastąpił im Neville Longbottom. Ale zanim zdążył się odezwać pomiędzy nim a siostrami Black stanął Dżuma. Różdżka w ręku Neville'a drżała, ale żołnierz powoli przycisnął jego ręką i skierował magiczny przyrząd do ziemi.

\- Synu – Aerandir stanął obok Dżumy – spójrz na mnie.

Neville niechętnie podniósł wzrok, aby chwilę później poczuć jak w jego umyśle pękają kolejne bariery, a on sam jest zalewany kolejnymi wspomnieniami. Aż wreszcie zobaczył dzień ataku na niego i rodziców. Widział Bellatrix, która zabrała go i ukryła w jednej z szaf, rzucając dodatkowo zaklęcie wyciszające.

BREAK LINE

Aerandir obrzucił spojrzeniem Wielką Salę zatrzymując wzrok na postaci Gellerta Grindewalda. A potem wzruszając ramionami, powiedział:

\- Słoń, Dżuma, Arwena, zabierzcie go na skraj Zakazanego Lasu. Wyroki z Norymbergi nadal pozostają w mocy.

Nikt z zebranych nie próbował protestować, gdy troje żołnierzy wyprowadziło zbrodniarza z zamku i skierowało się w stronę lasu. Nie było nic do powiedzenia.


	3. Idea nr 3: Waśń krwi

_A/N: Opowiadanie luźno inspirowane rosyjskim filmem Łowca pojedynków. Łowca Pojedynków w tym opowiadaniu to Earl, który ogłasza waśń krwi z każdym, kto mu się nie podoba, szybko zabijając ofiarę ponieważ – w przeciwieństwie do Lordów – nie musi czekać przepisowych 12 godzin od wydania waśni._

 _A/N: Syriusz, po ucieczce z domu rodzinnego został wezwany przed oblicze swojego dziadka, Arcturusa Blacka. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Syriusza starszy pan pozwolił mu odejść, ale nie usunął z rodziny informując chłopaka, że został wyznaczony na spadkobiercę tytułu i następną głowę rodziny. Po ataku na Potterów Syriusz zabiera Harry'ego, ciężko rannego Jamesa i Lily, którą Voldemort – pamiętając o prośbie Severusa – tylko ogłuszył do domu dziadka, zostawiając na miejscu golema udającego Harry'ego i przetransmutowane z kawałka drewna ciała Lily i Jamesa. Dzień później, na zebraniu Wizengamotu Albus usiłuje zapieczętować testamenty Lily i Jamesa oraz ogłasza, że strażnikiem tajemnicy był Syriusz._

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore stanął przed zgromadzonym Wizengamotem. Jego celem na dzisiaj było zapieczętowanie testamentów Potterów i uwięzienie Syriusza Blacka, który mógłby stanąć mu na drodze do zostania opiekunem Harry'ego. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył w jednym z górnych rzędów Lady Simmons, Markiza van der Ersta i wielkiego księcia LaVeya. Ale najdziwniejsze było to, że w jednym z siedzeń zamiast – zwykle zajmującego to miejsce pełnomocnika – siedział earl Tasartir. Albus, przekonany o swojej wyższości, założył że po prostu przybyli, aby posłuchać jego opowieści o pokonaniu Czarnego Pana. Dumbledore odchrząknął i wyszedł na środek pomieszczenia zaczynając swoją orację:

\- Panie i Panowie, członkowie Wizengamotu, zebraliśmy się dzisiaj, aby zrobić dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, musimy zapieczętować testamenty Potterów, aż Harry Potter, nasz zbawca, osiągnie dorosłość. Po drugie…

\- Sprzeciw – rozległ się spokojny głos wielkiego księcia LaVeya, przerywając wypowiedź Albusa.

\- Wspieram ruch – odezwała się Lady Simmons, uśmiechając się pogardliwie do dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Ja również chętnie się dowiem dlaczego mielibyśmy zamknąć testamenty Potterów. Wiem, że James w swoim testamencie zawarł listę potencjalnych opiekunów dla Harry'ego – wtrącił Frank Longbottom.

Albus widząc, że jego starania nie przynoszą efektów, zaproponował:

\- Proponuję, aby jedna osoba z tu zebranych złożyła przysięgę, że nie ujawni nikomu tajemnic zawartych w dokumentach, a następnie przeczyta oba testamenty. Potem powie nam czy w którymś nich znajduje się lista opiekunów.

Jeden ze zwolenników dyrektora poruszył się na swoim miejscu, aby zgodnie z planem zgłosić swoją kandydaturę, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć odezwał się earl Tasartir:

\- Ja chętnie to zrobię. Zakładam, że członkowie tego szacownego ciała wierzą, że nie zhańbię się kłamstwem.

Nagle spora liczba starszych członków Wizengamotu zaczęła – ku zdumieniu Dumbledore'a – z zainteresowaniem przeglądać jakieś dokumenty, szeptać do sąsiadów, byle tylko nie spojrzeć na młodego earla. Dyrektor wzruszył mentalnie ramionami i powiedział:

\- Proszę złożyć przysięgę.

\- Przysięgam na swoje życie i magię, że nikomu nie ujawnię zapisów zawartych w testamencie zmarłego Lorda i Lady Potter. – Błysk magii zasygnalizował, że przysięga została przyjęta. Earl uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie, ponieważ zarówno James, jak i Lily żyli przysięga nic nie znaczyła. Aerandir mógł powiedzieć o wszystkim co jest w ostatniej woli Potterów. Tasartir zszedł powoli do Dumbledore'a, spokojnie wziął z jego rąk testamenty i zaczął je z zainteresowaniem czytać. Ale już chwilę później ponownie podniósł głowę i zwrócił się zarówno do Albusa, jak i wszystkich zgromadzonych:

\- Pan Dumbledore powiedział, że ma dwie sprawy na dzisiejsze spotkanie. Ponieważ potrzebuję dłuższą chwilę na zapoznanie się z dokumentami myślę, że nie ma powodu, abyście wszyscy czekali. Niech pan Dumbledore przedstawi drugą sprawę, a ja spokojnie przeczytam.

\- Myślę, że możemy się na to zgodzić. Jednak prosiłbym, aby pozostał pan tutaj. W tej sposób nikt niepowołany nie będzie mógł zapoznać się z tymi dokumentami – odpowiedział Albus spokojnie.

\- Oczywiście, panie Dumbledore. – Mężczyzna jednym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował wygodny fotel, usiadł i zaczął czytać.

BREAK LINE

Albus spojrzał na swoich zwolenników, nieznacznie skinął im głową i znów zaczął swoją wypowiedź:

\- Druga sprawa z którą chciałbym zapoznać Wizengamot, to sprawa strażnika tajemnicy, który zdradził Potterów. – Dumbledore zauważył, że lord Arcturus Black nawet się nie poruszył, dalej uprzejmie przyglądał się Albusowi. – Strażnikiem tajemnicy był Syriusz Black, który…

\- Czy może pan to udowodnić? – Wbrew temu, czego spodziewał się Dumbledore osobą, która mu przerwała nie był lord Black tylko Cyrus Greengrass, jeden z lordów z neutralnej frakcji.

\- Byłem osobą, która rzuciła zaklęcie i…

\- Panie Dumbledore, pytałem czy ma pan dowody. Nie pańskie słowo, tylko materialny dowód, na przykład złożony w Departamencie Tajemnic certyfikat zaklęcia.

\- Nie, to były mroczne czasy i…

\- Czyli w tej chwili to, co pan mówi, panie Dumbledore można traktować jako zwyczajne pomówienie – podsumował lord Greengrass.

\- Musimy natychmiast aresztować Syriusza Blacka i…

\- Mój Dziedzic może w każdej chwili poddać się przesłuchaniu pod veritaserum. Oczywiście pod warunkiem gwarancji bezpieczeństwa. Nie chcielibyśmy, aby jakieś zabłąkane zaklęcie, całkowicie przypadkiem, trafiło go w drodze tutaj – powiedział z sarkazmem Arcturus.

\- Myślę, że ja mogę zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo Dziedzica Starożytnego i Najszlachetniejszego Domu Blacków – odezwał się spokojnie earl Tasartir. I znów, podobnie jak kilka minut wcześniej, starsi członkowie Wizengamotu z dużym zainteresowaniem zaczęli rozglądać się po sali spotkań. Dumbledore miał dosyć, nie rozumiał ich zachowania, ale nim się odezwał zauważył kątem oka jak Elphias Doge daje mu paniczne znaki, aby się nie odzywał. Nie rozumiejąc i nie chcąc niczego zepsuć Albus zmilczał.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, Rand. Pójdziesz sam czy…? – Niedokończone pytanie Lorda Blacka zawisło w powietrzu.

\- Arwena się tym zajmie. Poinformuj swojego Dziedzica żeby przybył z nią tutaj.

\- Tak się stanie. – Arcturus Black dotknął swojego pierścienia i przez kilkanaście sekund przekazywał wiadomość.

BREAK LINE

Kiedy Syriusz Black i towarzysząca mu kobieta weszli do sali spotkań Wizengamotu, jeden z młodszych zwolenników Dumbledore'a poderwał się z miejsca, wyszarpnął różdżkę i – skierowawszy ją na Syriusza – zaczął zaklęcie:

\- _Avada…_

Ale nie udało mu się dokończyć zaklęcia. Z szybkością, niemożliwą do osiągnięcia przez ludzi, Arwena odbiła się od podłogi, a całą odległość pomiędzy Gryfonem a atakującym go mężczyzną przebyła jednym długim skokiem. Moment później różdżka napastnika uderzyła o ziemię a on sam został zmuszony do klęknięcia na podłodze. Kiedy już klęczał kobieta jeszcze mocniej wykręciła jego rękę niemalże zmuszając go do uderzenia czołem o posadzkę. W sali spotkań zapadła martwa cisza.

Earl Tasartir spokojnie odłożył czytane dokumenty, wstał, poprawił szatę i przeszedł kilka kroków w stronę napastnika. Przez jeden krótki moment przyglądał mu się, aby ostatecznie zapytać:

\- A kim ty jesteś, bohaterze? – zapytał z sarkazmem.

\- Lord Prescott – wydyszał mężczyzna.

\- A zatem, Prescott, powiem to powoli, tak abyś mógł zrozumieć. Zaatakowałeś człowieka pod moją ochroną. Nie wiem czy wymyśliłeś to sam, czy ktoś – mężczyzna spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na Dumbledore'a – kazał ci to zrobić. I szczerze mówiąc, gówno mnie to obchodzi. Teraz będzie bardziej oficjalnie – Albus zauważył jak kilka osób nerwowo przełyka. – Ponieważ zaatakowałeś mojego podopiecznego ogłaszam waśń krwi pomiędzy rodziną Tasartir a rodziną Prescott i wszystkimi jej sojusznikami. Czy rozumiesz co powiedziałem?

\- Tak. Waśń krwi pomiędzy rodziną Tasartir a moją i wszystkimi naszymi sojusznikami – powtórzył młody lord.

\- Świetnie, zgodnie z kodeksem merlinowskim masz kwadrans licząc od teraz – Aerandir machnął różdżką i pokazała się w powietrzu klepsydra – aby zebrać swoich sojuszników. Potem przez kolejne piętnaście minut mogą oni potwierdzić, że zgadzają się na udział w waśni, albo wypowiedzieć sojusz. Czy rozumiesz co powiedziałem?

\- Tak.

\- Zatem zajmij się tym, czas płynie. – Szybkie spojrzenie lorda Prescotta wskazało, że piasek rzeczywiście zaczął się przesypywać. Poczuł, że kobieta, która go trzymała cofnęła się, a Albus szybkim krokiem podszedł do swojego sojusznika i coś mu cicho tłumaczył. Jednocześnie kilka innych osób dołączyło do grona zebranych wokół lorda Prescotta. Ale ku zdziwieniu Dumbledore'a w grupie nie było jego starszych sprzymierzeńców, jak chociażby Elphias Doge czy Dedalus Diggle. Postanowił to jednak odłożyć na inny czas. Zanim czas się skończył kilkanaście rodzin postanowiło dołączyć do Prescotta.

\- Porozmawiałem już z moimi sojusznikami, którzy byli na miejscu. Nie mogę się skontaktować z nieobecnymi, a nawet gdybym mógł to i tak czasu jest już za mało. Rezygnuję z przysługującego mi czasu i życzę sobie, aby przejść dalej.

\- Niech tak będzie. Twoi sojusznicy mogą zgłosić swoją gotowość.

Po kolei, kilkunastu lordów i dwie lady z rodzin matriarchalnych potwierdziły, że podtrzymują albo tworzą nowy sojusz z rodziną Prescott. Earl Tasartir spokojnie wysłuchał wszystkich, uśmiechnął się i powiedział:

\- Masz wielu przyjaciół, Prescott. Podsumujmy zatem, waśń krwi będzie się toczyć według kodeksu merlinowskiego. Musicie teraz potwierdzić, że kodeks jest wam znany mówiąc „potwierdzam znajomość kodeksu merlinowskiego" lub „nie potwierdzam znajomości kodeksu merlinowskiego".

\- Potwierdzam znajomość kodeksu merlinowskiego – powiedziało kilka osób jednocześnie. Przez chwilę zarówno ich, jak i earla otaczał nimb magii, który rozpłynął się po paru sekundach.

\- Świetnie. Zgodnie z kodeksem merlinowskim w ewentualnych walkach mogą brać udział wasale, a jeśli jakaś rodzina zostanie w całości zabita, wszystko co posiadała przechodzi w ręce zwycięzcy. Waśń zaczyna się minutę po zakończeniu tego spotkania.

\- Zaraz, w kodeksie Merlina nic takiego nie ma – zaprotestowała jedna z kobiet.

\- Oczywiście, że nie ma. Ale ta waśń odbywa się na zasadach określonych w kodeksie merlinowskim, a nie kodeksie Merlina. Przed chwilą potwierdziliście w obecności tu zgromadzonych, że go znacie. Jeśli teraz się wycofacie z tego twierdzenia, wszystko co posiadacie oraz wy sami staniecie się moją własnością. Czy chcecie się wycofać?

\- Nie – warknął Prescott. – Będziemy walczyć.

BREAK LINE

 _WSPOMNIENIE_

 _Syriusz Black siedział w salonie domu Potterów. Na kanapie naprzeciwko niego siedział James z matką, ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela usiadł w stojącym nieco z boku fotelu. Rozmowę o tym co Syriusz powinien zrobić przerwało przybycie sowy królewskiej. Charles Potter spojrzał na ptaka i powiedział:_

 _\- To sowa twojego dziadka, Syriuszu._

 _Młody Black pomyślał, że list zawiera informację o wykluczeniu z rodziny, ale jego treść zwaliła go z nóg. Dziadek zapraszał go na spotkanie do Castle Black. I co więcej dawał gwarancję bezpieczeństwa. Syriusz postanowił sprawdzić czego chce lord Black._

 _BREAK LINE_

 _Dzień później Syriusz wyszedł z Fiuu w sali wejściowej Castle Black. Zdziwił się bardzo widząc, że czeka na niego ciotka Cassiopeia, etatowa dziewica rodziny Blacków. Każda rodzina czystej krwi miała taką osobę, na wypadek gdyby konieczne było przeprowadzenie rytuału wymagającego udziału dziewicy. Oprócz pełnienia tej funkcji, Cassiopeia zajmowała się również zbieraniem brudów na różne osoby w czarodziejskim świecie._

 _\- Syn marnotrawny powrócił – powiedział z uśmiechem do zdezorientowanego Gryfona._

 _\- Ciociu, co…_

 _\- Dziadek wszystko wyjaśni, chodźmy._

 _Po kilku minutach dotarli do gabinetu lorda Blacka._

 _BREAK LINE_

 _Syriusz nie mógł odzyskać równowagi. Spotkanie go zaskoczyło. Dziadek powiedział, że nie wyrzuci go z rodziny jeśli zgodzi się zostać jego dziedzicem. Przez blisko trzy godziny on i Cassiopeia przedstawiali mu różne wiadomości dotyczące Dumbledore'a. Syriusz nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział, ale wiedział, że informacje ciotki zawsze są poprawne. Zbierała je z różnych źródeł, konfrontowała, a potem raz jeszcze weryfikowała._

 _KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA_

 _BREAK LINE_

Syriusz dziękował wszystkim znanym bogom za tamto spotkanie. Tylko dlatego udało mu się uratować Jamesa, Lily i Harry'ego. Dużą pomocą było też to, że Charles Potter również miał swoje podejrzenia co do dyrektora Hogwartu. Zdaniem Łapy sojusz, który został ostatecznie zawarty był bardzo zabawny. Potterowie, rodzina od kilkuset lat kojarzona z jasną stronę. Blackowie, od zawsze po ciemnej stronie. I Greengrassowie, którzy od kilku setek lat byli neutralni. Potem doszły rodziny będące od zawsze sojusznikami tej trójki: Longbottom, Bones i Marchbanks ze strony Potterów; Stokke, Hawkworth i Griffiths – sojusznicy Blacków oraz Hughes, Procter, Baker, Mills i Mayson – sojusznicy Greengrassów. A oprócz nich jeszcze kilkanaście mniejszych rodzin będących wasalami: między innymi Brown, Abbott, Holmes, Davis, Turner i Reid. Poza formalnym sojuszem był bliski przyjaciel zarówno Charlesa Pottera, jak i Arcturusa Blacka, wielki książę LaVey i jego sojusznicy – Simmonsowie i van der Erstowie, a także przyjaciel Cyrusa Greengrassa – Aerandir Tasartir.

Syriusz wyrwał się ze wspomnień kiedy Rand usiadł znowu w fotelu i sięgnął po dokumenty, zaś lady Simmons powiedziała:

\- Widowisko się skończyło, zajmijmy się tym po co tutaj przyszliśmy.

\- Starszy auror Moody – Barty Crouch prawie krzyczał – podać aresztowanemu veritaserum.

\- Dziedzic Black nie jest aresztowany – wtrącił markiz van der Erst.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. To i tak nie ma znaczenia – odpowiedział Crouch.

\- Tego nie wiemy, dyrektorze Crouch. Proszę zachować swój profesjonalizm na miejscu. – Wielki książę LaVey miał dość, chciał wrócić do domu, do swoich badań, a przez kolejnych imbecyli musiał spędzać czas na Wizengamocie.

\- Otwórz usta, Black. – Moody zbliżył się z fiolką krystalicznej cieczy. Chwilę później trzy krople trafiły na język Syriusza. W tym samym momencie Aerandir wstał i podszedł do krzesła na którym siedział Syriusz.

\- Ponieważ są wątpliwości w stosunku do niektórych członków tego ciała – mężczyzna spojrzał pogardliwie na lorda Prescotta – a Dziedzic Black pozostaje nadal pod moją opieką tylko ja będę zadawał pytania. Czy ktoś jest przeciw?

Po tym co spotkało Prescotta nie było chętnych do sprzeciwów, więc earl odwrócił się do przesłuchiwanego, mimochodem zauważając, że serum działa i zaczął od pytań kontrolnych.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Syriusz Orion Black.

\- Kiedy się urodziłeś?

\- Trzeciego listopada tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego dziewiątego roku.

\- Czy jesteś śmierciożercą?

\- Nie.

\- A czy popierasz poglądy Toma Marvolo Riddle – Albus prawie podskoczył kiedy padło prawdziwe nazwisko Czarnego Pana – szerzej zwanego jako Lord Voldemort – westchnienie przetoczyło się przez salę Wizengamotu – a przez tchórzy nazywanego Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać?

\- Nie.

\- Czy byłeś strażnikiem tajemnicy Potterów?

\- Nie.

\- A kto nim był?

Ciało Syriusza wygięło się w łuk. Aerandir skinął ręką, a Alastor szybko podał antidotum.

\- Reakcja Dziedzica Blacka pokazuje, że strażnik tajemnicy nadal żyje. I nie jest to pan Black. Czy ktoś jeszcze ma wątpliwości i wierzy, że strażnikiem Potterów był Syriusz Black? – spytał earl Tasartir.

Nikt, nawet Albus Dumbledore, się nie odezwał. Veritaserum było nie złamania. Nie zostało nic do powiedzenia. Ale dyrektor Hogwartu miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia.

\- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia zapieczętowania testamentów…

\- Dlaczego, dyrektorze?

Albus odwrócił się do mówiącego i cofnął o krok. W wejściu do sali, otoczeni kilkoma czarodziejami wśród których Dumbledore rozpoznawał wasali rodziny Potterów, stali James i Lily Potter.

\- No właśnie, Albusie. Czemu chcesz zapieczętować testament mojego syna? Czyżbyś chciał dokończyć swoje dzieło? Dorea jeszcze dochodzi do siebie po tym jak próbowałeś nas zabić – zakończył Charles Potter.

Dumbledore patrzył na Pottera seniora jakby zobaczył ducha. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi wyszarpnął różdżkę. A raczej próbował, bo zanim skończył poczuł czubek miecza pod brodą.

\- Naprawdę, Gellert. Myślałem, że jesteś mądrzejszy – usłyszał i w drzwiach do sali Wizengamotu zobaczył swojego dawnego kochanka, Albusa.


	4. Idea nr 4: Wybór Czary Ognia

_Ignis Scyphum_ , stworzona przed wiekami przez rzymskiego czarodzieja, którego imię zostało utracone w ciągu wieków była elementem posiadającym własną formę magii. To właśnie dzięki niej mogła odczuwać otoczenie. Na przestrzeni lat było to bardzo użyteczne ponieważ pozwalało wykryć zawodników próbujących oszukiwać. Oczywiście wiedziała, że będzie musiała wybrać czwartego uczestnika ponieważ był jedynym uczestnikiem z Rzymskiej Szkoły Magii, ale osoba która próbowała dokonać oszustwa zapomniała albo nie wiedziała, że blisko tysiąc lat temu Rzymska Szkoła Magii nie została zlikwidowana, a jedynie zmieniła profil, przeszła pod nowe zwierzchnictwo i kształciła dość wyspecjalizowanych uczniów. Zabójczo skutecznych uczniów.

Gdyby _Ignis Scyphum_ mogła, zaśmiewałaby się do łez. Ale skoro nie potrafiła tego zrobić nawiązała kontakt z Hogwartem. Szkoła nie miała własnej magii, opierała się na mocy uczniów i nauczycieli, ale nadal, po blisko milenium, była bytem posiadającym pewną świadomość, który – nie mając nic ciekawszego do roboty – wykorzystywał dostępną moc do przesuwania schodów, zastawiania pułapek na uczniów i inne żarty. Ale teraz Hogwart dostał możliwość interweniowania w sprawie jednego ze swoich uczniów. Studenta, który wiele przeszedł w czasie trzech lat nauki w jego murach. I nawet jeśli wiązało się to z przeniesieniem ucznia do innej szkoły Hogwart nadal chciał to zrobić. Nić porozumienia została zawarta. Czara Ognia czekała na noc wyboru mistrzów. Hogwart też czekał, wszystko było gotowe.

BREAK LINE

Ponad dwa i pół tysiąca kilometrów na południe, w Rzymie, przełożony Rzymskiej Szkoły Magii poczuł drgnięcie osnowy magicznej. Gdzieś na świecie ktoś przypomniał sobie o jego szkole. To nie było dobre. Lekko postukał palcami w obudowę otwartego przed nim komputera zastanawiając się komu powierzyć tę sprawę. A potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wcisnął przycisk interkomu:

\- Benedetta, poproś do mnie Christiana.

\- Oczywiście, _direttore_.

BREAK LINE

Parę minut później do gabinetu dyrektora wszedł jeden z nauczycieli. Christian Valerious prowadził zajęcia z szeroko rozumianych nauk matematycznych dla uczniów ze wszystkich lat oraz nauk o ludziach niemagicznych dla studentów czystej krwi.

\- Siadaj, Christianie.

\- Dziękuję, _direttore_. O co chodzi? Pani Benedetta była dość enigmatyczna w swojej wiadomości.

\- Za kilka dni będziesz musiał udać się na Wyspy Brytyjskie. Ktoś przypomniał sobie o naszej szkole. – Dyrektor nie był zbytnio zadowolony.

\- Jak daleko mogę się posunąć, _direttore_? – zapytał Christian.

\- Zdarzenie będzie miało miejsce w świecie magii, a status naszej szkoły względem tego świata nie zmienił się od trzynastego wieku. Jeśli będziesz musiał możesz zagrozić zerwaniem paktu – odpowiedział dyrektor.

Zdziwiony Valerious podniósł głowę i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na swojego przełożonego.

\- Ale czy to nie spowoduje problemów, _direttore_?

\- Nie sądzę, aby do tego doszło, Christianie. Oni doskonale wiedzą, że nie mogą się z nami równać w walce.

\- Czy mam kogoś ze sobą zabrać?

\- Tak. Weźmiesz Markusa. – Brwi Christiana podjechały do góry, ale jedyną odpowiedzią jaką dostał był lekko szyderczy wyraz twarzy jego dyrektora.

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore stanął przed stołem nauczycielskim, obrzucił całą salę szybkim rzutem oka i powiedział:

\- Za chwilę Czara Ognia wybierze mistrzów.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na to co powiedział dyrektor Czara zapłonęła ogniem i wypluła kawałek pergaminu.

\- Mistrzem Instytutu Magii Durmstrang jest Wiktor Krum.

Cała sala eksplodowała brawami, gdy Bułgar wyszedł zza stołu Slytherinu i podszedł do Dumbledore'a.

\- Proszę stanąć tutaj – dyrektor wskazał miejsce kilka kroków od siebie – panie Krum.

Gdy tylko Wiktor się zatrzymał Czara znów wypluła strumień ognia i kolejny kawałek pergaminu.

\- Mistrzem Akademii Magii Beauxbatons jest Emma de Vees.

Delegacja Akademii zaczęła głośno klaskać. Po chwili do oklasków dołączyli inni uczniowie. Emma podeszła do dyrektora, ukłoniła się jemu, potem Madame Maxime i stanęła obok Kruma.

Po raz trzeci Czara zapłonęła i wyrzuciła pergamin z nazwiskiem kolejnego zawodnika.

\- Mistrzem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart jest Cedrik Diggory.

Cały stół Hufflepuffu wybuchnął oklaskami, a Cedrik dołączył do pozostałych mistrzów.

\- Dziękuję. Teraz pan Bagman wyjaśni…

Wypowiedź Dumbledore'a przerwało pojawienie się płomieni nad Czarą. Wypluty przez artefakt pergamin złapał Barty Crouch i nawet na niego nie patrząc przekazał dyrektorowi.

\- Harry Potter – przeczytał Albus.

BREAK LINE

Harry siedział z Hermioną i Nevillem i w pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiał o co chodzi. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że został wybrany jako mistrz zaczął uderzać głową o stół. Robił to dopóki Hermiona nie potrząsnęła nim i nie wskazała czekającego dyrektora.

Idąc przejściem między stołami Potter czuł pełne nienawiści spojrzenia innych uczniów Hogwartu. Zauważył ciekawski wzrok blondynki o której Hermiona mówiła, że jest wilą. Postanowił przemyśleć to wszystko w nocy, a na razie podniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a.

\- Czy włożyłeś swoje imię do Czary, Harry?

\- Nie, dyrektorze – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Potter.

\- A czy poprosiłeś o to starszego ucznia?

\- Nie. – Harry nerwowo potrząsnął głową.

\- 'Ogwarts nie może mieć dwóch mistrzów – przerwała przesłuchanie Madame Maxime.

\- I nie ma, moja droga Olimpio. Pan Potter został wprowadzony jako zawodnik Rzymskiej Szkoły Magii.

BREAK LINE

\- Zakładam zatem, że ma pan gotowe dokumenty transferowe dla pana Pottera, dyrektorze?

Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę głosu. W wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, oparty o framugę drzwi stał wysoki mężczyzna w czarnych szatach.

\- Przepraszam, ale kim pan jest? I co pan tu robi? – zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Profesor Christian Valerious, Rzymska Szkoła Magii.

\- Ta szkoła nie istnieje od blisko tysiąca lat. Kim pan naprawdę jest? – Albus wyciągnął różdżkę, ale jeszcze nie kierował jej w stronę przybysza.

\- Nie została zlikwidowana, panie Dumbledore. Zmieniło się tylko zwierzchnictwo.

\- Doprawdy? – Dyrektor nie wydawał się przekonany.

\- Na jakie? – dodała Madame Maxime.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Odepchnął się od framugi i odwrócił przodem do zebranych w Wielkiej Sali. Zbiorowe westchnięcie uczniów czystej krwi zaintrygowało Hermionę, która dokładniej przyjrzała się przybyszowi. I po zaledwie kilku sekundach już wiedziała w czym tkwi problem. Na piersi mężczyzny wyhaftowany był złoty krzyż Chi Rho, dla którego tłem były klucze Piotrowe, symbol wysokiego rangą przedstawiciela Świętego Officjum.

BREAK LINE

Harry Potter zastanawiał się kim jest ten mężczyzna. Szybkie spojrzenie na przybysza, a Harry przypomniał sobie jeden z wykładów Binnsa o rebelii goblinów w dwunastym wieku. Rebelia jako jedyna pozostała nierozstrzygnięta. Z bardzo prostego powodu, działania zarówno czarodziejów, jak i goblinów zagroziły ludziom niemagicznym. Jakież było zatem zdziwienie obu stron konfliktu, gdy na polu ostatniej bitwy pojawili się czarodzieje w czarnych szatach z wyhaftowanym krzyżem Chi Rho na tle kluczy Piotrowych. Haft był w różnych kolorach określając rangę jego posiadacza, ale ci którzy przeżyli bitwę, z największym strachem opowiadali o ludziach z krzyżem w kolorze złotym. Musiały minąć co najmniej trzy pokolenia, aby ktoś wspomniał o tych siedmiu, którzy w swoim herbie nie mieli kluczy świętego Piotra. Ci z czarodziejów, którzy wiedzieli co nieco o chrześcijaństwie mówili, że wyglądali i działali jak anioły zemsty. Żaden człowiek ani istota magiczna nie chciała się z nimi nigdy więcej spotkać.

\- Inkwizytor – warknął Moody.

\- Zgadza się, panie Moody. A może powinienem powiedzieć, panie Crouch?

Pandemonium zapanowała w Wielkiej Sali po tym komunikacie. Barty widząc, że sprawa się wydała sięgnął po różdżkę. I nawet udało mu się ją wyjąć. Świst miecza i plaśnięcie o ziemię odrąbanej dłoni nadal ściskającej magiczny przyrząd zatrzymały wszelki ruch w sali. Ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na człowieka trzymającego miecz, prosty rzymski gladius, aby uczniowie wpadli w panikę. Dopiero chwilę później Dumbledore zauważył co ich tak przestraszyło. Na szacie mężczyzny był złoty krzyż Chi Rho, ale brakowało tła. Dyrektor przełknął nerwowo.

BREAK LINE

Świstoklik szarpnął barierą antydeportacyjną Hogwartu. Po chwili Harry Potter wylądował na ciemnym cmentarzu. To właśnie tutaj miał się rozegrać ostatni akt życia Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, zwanego Lordem Voldemortem.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Opowiadanie planowane było jako pary: HP/FD i HG/NL. Zgodnie z moim pomysłem kiedy w 755 r. powstało, założone przez Pepina Krótkiego, Patrimonium Sancti Petri, czyli Państwo Kościelne, gdzie władzę sprawowali papieże podpisany został pakt z magicznym światem rozgraniczający strefy wpływów. Dopóki walki pomiędzy czarodziejami i/lub rasami magicznymi ograniczały się do świata magii mogli oni robić co chcieli. Jeśli jednak walki wpływały na świat przyziemny wtedy - zgodnie z paktem - Papież miał prawo się wtrącić. Na straży paktu stali inkwizytorzy, od XI wieku szkoleni w Rzymskiej Szkole Magii. W skrajnym przypadku pakt mógłby zostać wypowiedziany przez stronę kościelną lub 13 rodzin, które podpisały pakt ze strony magicznego świata. Siedmiu o których mowa (wspomnieni w tekście jako anioły zemsty) to wybrani w noc ukrzyżowania pierwsi inkwizytorzy._


	5. Idea nr 22: Nietypowy sojusznik

_A/N: Akcja odbywa się w czasie wakacji po czwartym roku i odrodzeniu Voldemorta. Oberstgruppenführer (generał pułkownik) Magi-SS Julius Eberhard von dem Bach nawiązuje kontakt z Voldemortem. Po długich negocjacjach udaje się zorganizować spotkanie w Malfoy Manor na którym zawiązany zostaje sojusz. Ale nie wszystko będzie takie jak oczekiwał Czarny Pan. Von dem Bach ma własne plany, które w końcowym etapie nie uwzględniają Voldemorta i Śmierciożerców._

BREAK LINE

Siedząca w bibliotece Narcyza usłyszała dobiegający z korytarza stukot podkutych butów. Zaciekawiona odłożyła książkę i stuknęła różdżką w stojące na stoliku lusterko. Za chwilę zobaczyła widok z prowadzącego do sali balowej przedpokoju i wyglądającego na pięćdziesiąt parę, może sześćdziesiąt lat wysokiego, barczystego mężczyznę w typie pruskiego junkra. Człowiek ten ubrany był w czarny mundur Magi-SS Grindewalda, zaś na szyi wisiał Krzyż Rycerski Żelaznego Krzyża. Towarzyszyło mu dwóch oficerów w takich samych mundurach i furażerkach, zaś eskortę stanowiło kolejnych czterech żołnierzy. Pani Malfoy nie wiedziała kim jest ten człowiek, ale już sam widok dawno nie widzianych mundurów przypomniał jej opowieści o terrorze Grindewalda. _Kolejny z sojuszników Czarnego Pana_ – pomyślała i, zapominając o całej sprawie, wróciła do swojej książki.

BREAK LINE

Oberstgruppenführer (generał pułkownik) Magi-SS Julius Eberhard von dem Bach uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. Wreszcie, po długich negocjacjach mogli opuścić Schwarzwald, Las Teutoburski i Hoia Baciu. Po raz pierwszy od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat, od upadku Grindewalda, zebrał wszystkich swoich ludzi. Jego żołnierze poruszali się teraz w stronę Brytanii przewożąc sprzęt, broń i wyprodukowane jeszcze w czasie wojny klastry runiczne do wygaszania magii w otoczeniu. Wtedy nie zdążyli ich użyć, testy zakończyły się zbyt późno. Ale dziś, dziś miały być znów potrzebne w walce z Dumbledore'em, a potem Voldemortem.

BREAK LINE

Oberstgruppenführer wprowadził swoich ludzi do komnaty w której czekali już Voldemort, Lucjusz Malfoy i Theodred Nott, rówieśnik Voldemorta, jeden z jego pierwszych Rycerzy. Obie strony spotkały się przy dużym drewnianym stole stojącym na środku pomieszczenia. Zapowiadały się długie negocjacje.

BREAK LINE

Członkowie Magi-SS, którzy przybyli z Oberstgruppenführerem z ciekawością krążyli po terenie posiadłości Malfoyów. Podśmiewali się trochę ze skrzeczących pawi, ale patrząc po twarzach śmierciożerców ich też bawiło snobstwo właściciela rezydencji. Z zainteresowaniem obserwowali również jak śmierciożercy przeszukują kilka osób, które ściągnęli na podwórzec świstoklikiem.

BREAK LINE

Sally-Anne Perks była wraz z rodzicami w domu, gdy nastąpił atak. Śmierciożercy rozpoczęli ataki na uczniów Hogwartu urodzonych z mugoli i rodzina Perks była jedną z pierwszych na liście. Sally-Anne bała się. Otaczający ją śmierciożercy śmiali się drwiąco, popychając między sobą jej matkę. Puchonka wiedziała, że zarówno ona, jak i jej matka najprawdopodobniej zostaną zgwałcone. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy jeden ze sług Czarnego Pana odwrócił się i zawołał:

\- Kameraden, chodźcie się zabawić.

Cała rodzina Perksów zmartwiała, gdy w polu ich widzenia pojawiło się kilku ludzi w czarnych mundurach SS. Wszyscy żołnierze wyglądali jakby chwilę wcześniej zeszli z plakatów werbunkowych Waffen-SS. Wysocy blondyni, o zimnych niebieskich oczach i dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce.

BREAK LINE

Sturmscharführer (starszy sierżant sztabowy) Helmut Stadtke wstąpił do Magi-SS po powrocie z wojny domowej w Hiszpanii. W przeciwieństwie do żołnierzy Wehrmachtu czy Einsatzgruppen żołnierze Magi-SS nie gwałcili kobiet. To był rozkaz Grindewalda, który był przestrzegany do dziś. Helmut z niesmakiem patrzył na śmierciożerców Voldemorta. A gdy jeden z nich zaproponował udział w gwałcie Helmut skrzywił się z niesmakiem i nieznacznie skinął głową stojącemu najbliżej więźniów Rottenführerowi Schmidtowi. Kapral odpowiedział mrugnięciem oczu potwierdzając otrzymany rozkaz.

BREAK LINE

Sturmscharführer Stadtke był jedynym członkiem Magi-SS, który zbliżył się do grupy otaczającej rodzinę Perksów. Przez parę sekund przyglądał się dziewczynie, a potem spojrzał na śmierciożercę, który wcześniej mówił i powiedział:

\- Być może wy zniżacie się do poziomu szlamu, ale nas to nie dotyczy.

Po jego słowach śmierciożercy pozostawili rodzinę Perksów i ruszyli w stronę Sturmscharführera Stadtke. Helmut uśmiechnął się w duchu, gdy zobaczył, że Rottenführer Schmidt wcisnął w dłoń zaskoczonej Sally-Anne świstoklik i coś jej cicho powiedział. Skinięciem głowy dziewczyna potwierdziła, że rozumie, a Schmidt wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce.

BREAK LINE

\- Co to ma znaczy, szwabie?

\- Nie jestem ze Szwabii. Pochodzę z Nadrenii – odpowiedział z szyderstwem w głosie Helmut.

\- Ty…

\- Co tu się dzieje, Sturmscharführer? – Głos Oberstgruppenführera von dem Bacha zaskoczył wszystkich.

Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę głosu i zobaczyli von dem Bacha i Voldemorta w otoczeniu najbliższych współpracowników. W tym samym momencie świstoklik, który Sally-Anne dostała od Rottenführera Schmidta uaktywnił się zabierając rodzinę Perksów do bezpiecznego miejsca.

BREAK LINE

Voldemort był wściekły. Więźniowie uciekli. Oberstgruppenführer von dem Bach pogardliwie skomentował, że nie jest do końca przekonany o współpracy z jego śmierciożercami, szczególnie jeśli nie są oni nawet w stanie znaleźć świstoklika ratunkowego podczas przeszukania. Czarny Pan nie lubił kiedy ktoś zarzucał mu niekompetencję, więc gdy von dem Bach zaproponował, aby śmierciożercy przeprowadzili trzy ataki, które zdecydują o ewentualnej współpracy Voldemort szybko na to przystał i jako cele wskazał kompleks hotelowy w Szkocji, niedaleko Hogwartu. Drugim celem Czarnego Pana był podobny kompleks niedaleko Hereford, zaś jako ostatnie miejsce Voldemort wybrał popularne w czasach jego młodości nadmorskie miasteczko wypoczynkowe. Czarny Pan nie rozumiał dlaczego von dem Bach uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie gdy podał nazwy miejscowości. Tak złośliwego uśmiechu Voldemort nie widział jeszcze nigdy.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Magi-SS nie jest moim pomysłem, znalazłem je w jakimś opowiadaniu anglojęzycznym. Wszyscy żołnierze Magi-SS w moim opowiadaniu należą do mnie, choć może być to dyskusyjne w przypadku von dem Bacha. Bowiem dopiero po napisaniu tego tekstu zacząłem się zastanawiać skąd do głowy przyszedł mi Julius Eberhard von dem Bach. Po wpisaniu w Google będzie to łatwe do zrozumienia._

 _A/N: Jest to jedno z nielicznych opowiadań, które będzie miało ciąg dalszy w postaci opowiadania lub opowiadań o atakach z ostatniego akapitu. Mam już szkice, ale na całość trzeba będzie chwilę poczekać._


	6. Idea nr 72: Czuwaj!

_A/N: Albus Dumbledore planował pozostawić Harry'ego Pottera u Dursleyów. Parę osób nie zgodziło się z tym planem i postanowiło działać._

BREAK LINE

Minerwa McGonagall w swojej kociej postaci siedziała na murku domu Dursleyów. Pojawiła się tam rano, aby obserwować miejsce w którym Albus, w swej nieskończonej mądrości, planował pozostawić syna Jamesa i Lily. Minerwa nie mogła uwierzyć, że Syriusz Black ich zdradził, ale fakty pozostawały faktami. Syriusz był strażnikiem tajemnicy. Aby Voldemort mógł zaatakować strażnik tajemnicy musiał chcieć podzielić się informacją. Ergo, Syriusz był winny. Profesor McGonagall zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na siedzącą w gałęziach pobliskiego drzewa niedużą, rudą wiewiórkę. Ale małe zwierzątko mocno przyglądało się Minerwie.

Z niewielkim trzaskiem na ulicy pojawił się dyrektor Hogwartu. Przez krótką chwilę grzebał po kieszeniach czegoś szukając, ale nie mogąc tego czegoś odnaleźć, wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po różdżkę. Parę sekund później latarnie na Privet Drive zgasły. Mężczyzna podszedł do oczekującego kota i, patrząc na dom, powiedział:

\- Dzień dobry, profesor McGonagall.

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze.

\- I jak twoja obserwacja, Minerwo?

\- Najgorszy rodzaj mugoli, Albusie. Nie wiem czy to rozsądne zostawiać dziecko Jamesa i Lily w tym miejscu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Napiszę do nich list i wszystko wyjaśnię. Petunia będzie mogła to przekazać Harry'emu gdy będzie trochę starszy.

McGonagall nie była przekonana co do pomysłu, ale skinęła głową. Jak zwykle. Oczy obserwującej całą scenę wiewiórki zwęziły się na to, co powiedział Dumbledore.

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore przeszedł na ścieżkę prowadzącą do domu z koszem zawierającym Harry'ego, ale zanim zdążył położyć dziecko, usłyszał:

\- Jak sądzisz, co robisz, Albusie?

Głos był znajomy, a dyrektor Hogwartu wiedział, że jest w głębokim gównie.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Saul.

BREAK LINE

Saul Croaker, szef Departamentu Tajemnic w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii nie potrafił zrozumieć co przyświecało Albusowi Dumbledore'owi, gdy postanowił zostawić syna Lily w tym domu. Saul wielokrotnie słyszał od Lily Potter jak jej siostra odebrała wejście Lily do czarodziejskiego świata. Zgodnie z tym co mówiła Lady Potter opinia Petunii Evans nie zmieniła się do dzisiaj. Na szczęście jemu i Barty'emu udało się dowiedzieć, że Albus – po zapieczętowaniu testamentów – nie zostawił Harry'ego Pottera z żadną czarodziejską rodziną. Ich agent w Hogwarcie, Argus Filch potwierdził, że dziecko pojawiło się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i dyrektor planuje jego przeniesienie do nowego miejsca wieczorem. Filch podsłuchał również, że McGonagall ma obserwować rodzinę do której dziecko ma trafić. Potem było już łatwiej. Harriet Rose Potter, kuzynka Jamesa, zgłosiła się do obserwacji domu w swojej animagicznej postaci wiewiórki. Gdy tylko McGonagall pojawiła się na miejscu wiadomość prawie natychmiast trafiła do Saula, co pozwoliło na zmontowanie pułapki.

BREAK LINE

Barty Crouch, szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa podszedł do grupy na trawniku Dursleyów i z dużą dozą szyderstwa w głosie powtórzył pytanie swojego odpowiednika z Departamentu Tajemnic:

\- Jak sądzisz, co robisz, Albusie?

\- Harry Potter nie ma innej żyjącej rodziny. Musi pozostać u swojej ciotki i wuja – odpowiedział dyrektor Hogwartu.

\- Doprawdy, panie Dumbledore? – Gdyby sarkazm mógł być widoczny to lał by się teraz szerokim strumień. – Przepisy mówią jasno, dopóki żyje magiczna rodzina dziecko powinno być pozostawione z nią. Jestem rodzoną siostrą Jamesa Pottera, to bliższy związek niż przyjęta siostra Lily Evans Potter, w przypadku której nie ma nawet związku krwi z Lily. – Gdy Niewymowni i Aurorzy ujawnili swoją obecność Harriet również przekształciła się ze swojej animagicznej postaci i postanowiła zabrać głos.

\- Przyjęta? – Albus Dumbledore zachłysnął się i patrzył z przerażeniem na stojącą przed nim kobietę.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, panie Dumbledore. – Siostra Jamesa zburzyła wszystkie jego plany. Po tym, nie czekając aż Albus przemyśli co właśnie usłyszał, jednym szybkim ruchem zabrała dziecko dyrektorowi Hogwartu.

BREAK LINE

Gdy tylko poczuł, że dziecko zostało mu zabrane, Dumbledore starał się szybko wymyślić jak się wykręcić z odpowiedzialności. Niestety, nie miał takiej szansy.

\- Albusie Dumbledore – zaczął Barty Crouch – jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem porwania, nie udzielenia niezbędnej pomocy medycznej dziecku, które porwałeś oraz podwójnej próbie kradzieży linii Starożytnego i Najszlachetniejszego Domu Potter i Black. Do tego mogą dojść kolejne zarzuty po przesłuchaniu.

\- Wydaje ci się, Barty, że pójdę z wami dobrowolnie. – Albus uśmiechnął się. – I tutaj się mylisz. FAWKES! – krzyknął.

W płomieniu pojawił się piękny feniks, ale nim Dumbledore zdołał sięgnąć do jego ogona znikąd pojawiła się sieć, która owinęła się wokół ognistego ptaka. W tym samym momencie dwóch Niewymownych złapała Albusa i odciągnęło od miejsca gdzie upadł feniks. Szybko założono kajdanki wygaszające magię, po chwili świstoklik zabrał całą trójkę do Departamentu Tajemnic.

BREAK LINE

Gdy tylko sytuacja została opanowana Barty zwrócił się w stronę Hagrida.

\- Rubeus Hagrid, jesteś aresztowany za współudział w porwaniu Dziedzica Starożytnych i Najszlachetniejszych Domów Potter i Black, brak udzielenia pomocy medycznej Lordowi Starożytnego i Najszlachetniejszego Domu Potter co doprowadziło do jego śmierci, brak udzielenia pomocy medycznej Lady Starożytnego i Najszlachetniejszego Domu Potter oraz współudział w próbie kradzieży linii Starożytnych i Najszlachetniejszych Domów Potter i Black. Czy rozumiesz zarzuty?

\- Lily i James żyli? – Przerażony Hagrid patrzył na dyrektora DMLE oczekując, że ten ostatni zaprzeczy. Ale gdy Barty kiwnął głową Strażnik Kluczy Hogwartu załamał się i zaczął płakać.

\- Hagridzie – kobieta, która trzymała Harry'ego położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu – Lily nie będzie naciskać zarzutów przeciwko tobie, nie będziesz musiał stanąć przed Wizengamotem, wszystko załatwimy, ale sytuację trzeba wyjaśnić. Idź proszę z dyrektorem Croakerem do Departamentu Tajemnic. Wyjaśnimy sprawę. Lily tam będzie.

\- Lily. Muszę ją przeprosić. – Hagrid popatrzył z nadzieją na kobietę.

\- I będziesz miał okazję, Hagridzie. Nie spotkaliśmy się, ale wiele słyszałam o tobie od Jamesa i Lily oraz mamy i taty. – Harriet poklepała Hagrida po ramieniu i skinęła do dwóch Niewymownych, aby go zabrali.

BREAK LINE

Minerva McGonagall z jednej strony była przerażona tym co chciał zrobić Albus, z drugiej zaś – nie wiedziała co teraz się stanie. Musiało się to odbić na jej twarzy, bo Croaker podszedł i położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Minerwo, musisz sobie przez jakiś czas poradzić sama. Ministerstwo musi wyłapać i przesłuchać pod veritaserum wszystkich śmierciożerców. Jeśli potrzebujesz nauczyciela transmutacji to Harriet jest w tym bardzo wykwalifikowana. Jeśli to możliwe wolałbym, aby na razie Harriet i Lily zamieszkały w Hogwarcie. Czy to będzie możliwe?

\- Oczywiście, Saul. A co z Albusem? – zapytała.

\- Zobaczymy co powie na przesłuchaniu. Wtedy albo odejdzie w chwale jako pogromca Mrocznego Lorda, albo przeciągniemy go przed Wizengamot.

Minerva skinęła głową rozumiejąc doskonale dlaczego może być niemożliwe postawienie Dumbledore'a przed sądem. Kątem oka widziała jak dwóch Niewymownych zapakowało Fawkesa do klatki. A potem McGonagall zwróciła się do Harriet i powiedziała:

\- Zapraszam was do Hogwartu.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Ten tekst powstał w zasadzie jako hołd dla Argusa Filcha, który jest postacią zupełnie niewykorzystaną w książkach. ;-)_


	7. Idea nr 84: Patrycjusz Prescott

_A/N: Może być traktowane jako dalsza część opowiadania zamieszczonego tutaj jako Idea nr 3: Waśń Krwi lub całkiem nowe opowiadanie._

BREAK LINE

Dolores Umbridge siedziała w rogu sali obrony. Była wściekła, Dumbledore'owi udało się znaleźć nauczyciela obrony i nie mogła wpływać na sposób w jaki studenci Hogwartu byli uczeni tego przedmiotu. Dlatego zaproponowała wprowadzenie stanowiska Wielkiego Inkwizytora z prawem kontrolowania nauczycieli. Liczyła, że uda jej się znaleźć wystarczająco dużo, aby mogła pozbyć się profesora obrony.

BREAK LINE

Thomas Develor, profesor obrony przed czarną magią uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. Wiedział, że Umbridge przyjdzie na jego lekcje. A zatem zabawę czas zacząć.

\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Thomas Develor i w tym roku będę państwa nauczycielem – zaczął.

\- Hem, hem – dobiegło gdzieś z boku.

\- Tak, pani Umbridge?

\- Zastanawiam się czy dostał pan moją notatkę o inspekcji – zapytała słodkim głosem Dolores.

\- Moja droga Dolores, mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? Zatem – nie pozwalając się odezwać Umbridge kontynuował – moja droga Dolores, jeślibym nie wiedział po co tu jesteś zostałabyś potraktowana jako zagrożenie. I wtedy zareagowałbym adekwatnie do sytuacji, aż do zabicia napastnika. A tak już całkiem poza naszą miłą rozmową – Hermiona i większość uczniów z łatwością wychwycili sarkazm w tej części wypowiedzi – poczułem się dotknięty kiedy przekazałaś mi notatkę o inspekcji, bardzo ważny dokument, poprzez brudnego skrzata domowego. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobisz tego ponownie, dobrze?

Dolores warknęła pod nosem i zaczęła wściekle pisać. Nie zauważyła drwiącego uśmieszku na wargach profesora, ale uczniowie mogli go zobaczyć i zastanawiali się co ich nauczyciel zrobi dalej.

\- Dobrze, proszę państwa, w celach informacyjnych, proszę wszystkich czarodziejów czystej krwi o powstanie.

Dolores poderwała głowę i zaczęła z uwagą przyglądać się nowemu nauczycielowi. Czyżby był zwolennikiem takich samych poglądów jak ona? Rozejrzała się i widziała jak większość Ślizgonów wstała. Wśród gryfonów tylko około połowy uczniów stało.

\- Pani Patil, czy potrzebuje pani specjalnego zaproszenia? O ile mi wiadomo rodzina Patil jest czystej krwi, od co najmniej tysiąca trzystu lat. – Develor przyglądał się Parvati badawczo.

\- Ale to w Indiach…

\- Pani Patil, czysta krew pozostaje czystą krwią. Jeśli ktoś mówi inaczej to się myli. Nawet Lord Voldemort w czasach swojej świetności szanował czystą krew spoza Brytanii. Nie wiem czy państwo wiecie – zwrócił się do całej klasy – ale członkami jego wewnętrznego kręgu czyli najbliższych współpracowników był między innymi Rosjanin, Antonin Dołohov oraz Niemiec, Helmut von Wachstein.

BREAK LINE

Uczniowie wpatrywali się w swojego nauczyciela szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mówił o Czarnym Panu tak swobodnie, zupełnie jakby się nim nie przejmował. Oczywiście Theodore Nott nie byłby sobą gdyby się nie wtrącił:

\- To kłamstwo. Kiedy mój ojciec…

\- Panie Nott, to będzie dziesięć punktów. Osobiście poinformuję Lorda Notta o niekompetencji jego syna, wraz z sugestią, aby rozpoczął pana kształcenie w domu.

Po słowach profesora zaległa cisza. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w mężczyznę, jedni ze zdziwieniem, inni z pogardą. Ale Develor uśmiechnął się tylko drwiąco i zaczął mówić:

\- Proszę usiąść. Wszyscy – dodał spoglądając na Theo.

Kiedy uczniowie wrócili już na swoje miejsca kontynuował:

\- Czy ktoś z naszych czystokrwistych ślizgonów wie kim był Patrycjusz Prescott?

Hermiona rozejrzała się po sali nie wiedząc do czego zmierza nauczyciel. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyła nienaturalną bladość na twarzy Draco Blacka[1] i kilku innych ślizgonów. Popatrzyła jeszcze na Umbridge która całą sobą informowała, że jest przerażona. Zdumiona gryfonka powróciła wzrokiem do profesora, który nadal się uśmiechał.

\- Patrycjusz Prescott był żywym przykładem osoby, która nie rozumiała, że czasem milczenie jest cenniejsze od złota. Szczególnie kiedy zaczynał mówić o ludziach, którzy tego sobie nie życzyli. Kilkukrotnie zwracano mu uwagę, za każdym razem coraz mniej uprzejmie. – Hermiona wsłuchała się w hipnotyzujący głos profesora Develora i nie zauważyła z jaką pogardą patrzył na Wielkiego Inkwizytora. – Kiedy to nie pomogło kilka osób uznało, że Prescott musi umrzeć. Jednak kiedy dotarli do jego domu i przebili się przez osłony znaleźli tylko jego ciało i spalone magicznym ogniem ruiny dworu – zakończył.

Pióro i pergamin na którym robiła notatki wypadły Umbridge z rąk. Doskonale pamiętała raport dotyczący śmierci Patrycjusza Prescotta, który przeczytała niedługo po zajęciu stanowiska podsekretarza Ministra Magii. I – podobnie jak wielu uczniów czystej krwi – doskonale wiedziała, że Lord Prescott nie miał łatwej śmierci. Zgodnie ze śledczymi DMLE Patrycjusz Prescott umierał czterdzieści dni. Torturowany przez samą magię za złamanie przysięgi. Do dziś pamiętała wydarzenia sprzed kilkunastu lat, gdy earl Tasartir stanął przed Wizengamotem i wezwał magię do osądzenie czynów swojego przeciwnika.

\- Ówczesny Lord Prescott zapomniał, że są na ziemi siły, którym nie należy się sprzeciwiać. Mam nadzieję, że w tej klasie nie będziemy mieć takich sytuacji – zakończył profesor Develor.

BREAK LINE

Gdy zajęcia się skończyły uczniowie szybko opuścili salę, starając się nie zostawać zbyt blisko profesora. Hermiona Granger wyszła z klasy zamyślona. Już układała plan poszukiwań informacji na temat Patrycjusza Prescotta, gdy Ron położył jej rękę na ramieniu i powiedział:

\- Hermiono, nie próbuj szukać żadnych informacji. Obiecaj mi to, proszę.

W pierwszej chwili panna Granger chciała warknąć na Rona i jak najszybciej pójść do biblioteki, gdy zauważyła, że wszyscy się jej uważnie przyglądają. Prawie wyskoczyła ze skóry, gdy usłyszała zza pleców głos Draco Blacka:

\- Granger, jak nie lubię Weasleya tym razem ma rację. Nie grzeb przy tym. Jedyną osobą w całej szkole, która może ci powiedzieć co i dlaczego się stało jest dyrektor. Wszyscy inni są pod przysięgą, która ich zabije zanim zdążą wypowiedzieć choć słowo.

\- Nie wierzę ci, Black – odwarknęła gryfonka. – Jak niby mogłeś złożyć przysięgę, nie jesteś dorosły.

\- Panno Granger – Hermiona odwróciła się do Pottera, swojego współprefekta, który teraz postanowił się wtrącić – tak jak powiedział profesor Develor, są siły, których nie chcesz dotknąć. I sugeruję abyś na tym poprzestała. Nie próbuj pytać innych uczniów o przebieg tych wydarzeń.

\- Bo co zrobisz, Potter?

\- Poinformuję aurorów, że stanowisz zagrożenie dla tej szkoły, panno Granger.

Hermiona patrzyła na swojego męskiego odpowiednika ze zdziwieniem. Jeszcze nigdy Harry Potter, jej ból w dupie od pierwszego roku, żartowniś, nie mówił z taką powagą.

\- Lepiej dla ciebie, Granger, żebyś zrozumiała – dodał Draco Black. – Bo jeśli uczniowie napiszą do swoich rodziców, że próbujesz ich pytać o Patrycjusza Prescotta to szybko się ciebie pozbędą i nie pomoże ci ani dyrektor, ani profesor McGonagall.

\- Ma pan rację, panie Black – rozległ się głos ze szkockim akcentem zza pleców Hermiony. – Co więcej, jeśli ktoś, ktokolwiek przyjdzie do mnie i poinformuje, że próbowałaś ich przesłuchiwać, panno Granger, to – niezależnie od twoich wyników w nauce – będę pierwszą osobą, która zasugeruje dyrektorowi i Radzie Gubernatorów, aby Ministerstwo związało twoją magię i odesłało do przyziemnego świata. Czy rozumiesz co powiedziałam, panno Granger?

\- Ale…

\- Nie ma tutaj żadnego ale, panno Granger – do grupy na korytarzu dołączyli profesor Develor i Dolores Umbridge – ma pani dwie możliwości, może pani dać sobie spokój z szukaniem informacji i złożyć tu i teraz przysięgę, że do czasu zakończenia szkoły nie będzie pani ich poszukiwać, albo może pani tu i teraz powiedzieć, że nie złoży pani przysięgi. Wtedy poinformujemy Madame Bones i ona zajmie się tą sprawą dalej. Słucham, co pani wybiera?

\- Nie zamierzam składać żadnych przysiąg…

\- Świetnie. Panie Black, proszę poinformować profesora Slughorna[2], że będzie nam potrzebny w Wielkiej Sali. Panie Potter, proszę iść do dyrektora i przekazać mu tę samą wiadomość. Minerwo, jeśli możesz zabrać panią Granger, to byłoby miłe – McGonagall skinęła głową i położyła rękę na ramieniu Hermiony, podczas gdy Potter i Black poszli wykonać polecenie profesora Develora. – Dolores, dołącz proszę do Minerwy. Przyjdę jak tylko poinformuję Amelię o całej sprawie – znów skinięcie głową od Umbridge, która zrównała krok z McGonagall.

BREAK LINE

McGonagall posadziła Hermionę na krześle przed stołem nauczycielskim. Gryfonka próbowała dyskutować, ale zarówno zastępca dyrektora, jak i Dolores Umbridge milczały. Po kilku minutach przybyli profesor Slughorn i Draco Black, a potem dyrektor z Harrym Potterem. Kilkanaście sekund po nich do Wielkiej Sali weszli szefowie domów Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff, którym towarzyszyli prefekci z siódmego roku oraz para prefektów naczelnych. Ostatnim przybyłym był profesor Develor.

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore był zmartwiony. Minęło kilkanaście lat od czasu, gdy udało się zdemaskować Gelerta[3] i zajął stanowisko szefa Hogwartu. Albus czuł się bardzo dobrze jako dyrektor szkoły i nie chciał innych stanowisk. Proponowano mu miejsce na czele Wizengamotu, ale odmówił i polecił na tę pozycję Cyrusa Greengrassa. Po latach pracy udało im się wspólnym wysiłkiem odwrócić proces zapoczątkowany przez Gelerta. Co prawda ludzie, którzy ukończyli Hogwart pomiędzy tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym a tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym nadal w większości uważali, że ciemny równa się zły, ale już późniejsi absolwenci mieli inne spojrzenie. Udało się też częściowo zasypać przepaść pomiędzy domem Slytherina a resztą uczniów. Albus w najśmielszych marzeniach nie mógł liczyć na to, że Draco Black, syn Lucjusza Malfoya, którego Tiara uporządkowała do Slytherinu będzie najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera, gryfona oraz Susan Bones, puchonki. A teraz pojawił się problem panny Granger. Jej miłość do książek była legendarna, ale wielokrotnie w ciągu ostatnich czterech lat Albus wzywał dziewczynę do siebie i usiłował jej wytłumaczyć, że niektórych rzeczy nie ma w książkach lub też książki są błędne. Pomagało na tydzień, góra dwa, a potem gryfonka wracała do swojego starego ja. Dumbledore wiedział, jak tylko zgodził się, aby profesor Develor na swoich zajęciach, podczas wizytacji odniósł się do sprawy Prescotta, że spowoduje to problemy z panną Granger. Gdy tylko prefekt Gryffindoru przybył do jego biura wiedział, że to się stało i szybko udał się do Wielkiej Sali.

BREAK LINE

\- Amelia będzie tutaj za kilka minut – powiedział, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, Thomas Develor.

\- Dziękuję, Thomasie – odpowiedział Albus. – Panno Granger – dyrektor zwrócił się do gryfonki – ostatnia szansa na złożenie przysięgi. Gdy Madame Bones dotrze do szkoły będzie już za późno.

\- Nie złożę przysięgi. Uważam, że wszystkie informację powinny być dostępne dla każdego – wykrzyknęła Hermiona.

\- Panno Granger – Harry Potter uśmiechnął się złośliwie – kiedy ostatni raz uprawiałaś seks?

\- To …

\- Powiedziałaś, że wszystkie informacje powinny być dostępne dla każdego. A teraz nie chcesz się z nami podzielić informacjami o sobie. – Draco Black dołączył do przyjaciela.

\- Panowie – Madame Bones stała w drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali – proszę się uspokoić.

Po słowach Amelii obaj chłopcy natychmiast się uspokoili. Było to dobrą rzeczą ponieważ za Madame Bones do Sali weszło trzech aurorów: Syriusz Black, James Potter i Kingsley Shacklebolt. Dyrektor DMLE podeszła do przodu i przez długą chwilę patrzyła na Hermionę. Kiedy gryfonka odwróciła wzrok Amelia skinęła głową Kingsleyowi.

\- King, przygotuj protokół przesłuchania. Jako, że przesłuchiwana jest niepełnoletnia konieczne będzie wezwanie rodziców. Czy zostało to zrobione? – zapytała dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Rodzice panny Granger są przyziemni[4]. Profesor McGonagall działa _in loco parentis[5]_ jako szefowa Domu Gryffindor do którego należy panna Granger.

\- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Auror Black, proszę podać veritaserum – rozkazała Madame Bones.

\- Tak, ma'am – odpowiedział szybko Syriusz wyciągając z kieszeni fiolkę z eliksirem, którą przedstawił profesor McGonagall. Dopiero, gdy zastępca dyrektora skinęła głową Black zerwał pieczęć z fiolki i wlał trzy krople veritaserum w usta gryfonki.

\- Rozpoczynamy przesłuchanie Hermiony Jane Granger, uczennicy Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, czarownicy pierwszego pokolenia. Ponieważ oboje rodzice są przyziemnym ludem zastępca dyrektora szkoły, profesor Minerwa McGonagall działa _in loco parentis_. Proszę świadków o podanie do protokołu swoich danych – rozpoczęła Madame Bones.

Gdy już wszyscy zebrani podali swoje dane Amelia rozpoczęła przesłuchanie.

\- Jak się nazywasz?

\- Amanda Linda Brooks.

W Wielkiej Sali zaległa cisza. Zdziwieni nauczyciele popatrzyli na gryfonkę, ale dyrektor Bones nie dała się zbić z tropu.

\- Jaka jest twoja data urodzenia?

\- Siedemnasty września tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego.

\- Dlaczego przyszłaś do Hogwartu pod zmienionym nazwiskiem?

\- Aby zinfiltrować środowisko czarodziejów, dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o waszym świecie, a potem go zniszczyć.

\- Na czyj rozkaz?

\- Na rozkaz arcybiskupa Westminsteru Basila Hume'a[6].

\- Czy Jego Świętobliwość Jan Paweł II wiedział o tym?

\- Nie.

Kiedy tylko domniemana Hermiona powiedziała, że papież nie był wprowadzony w całą sprawę Amelia odetchnęła z ulgą. Ale jednocześnie ogarnęła ją złość. Od czasów podpisania paktu pomiędzy Merlinem Wielkim a Ojcem Świętym Leonem I Wielkim świat magii pozostawał w pokoju ze światem przyziemnym. Oczywiście przez cały czas zdarzały się incydenty, ale nigdy nie doszło do zerwania paktu, nawet w czasach największego terroru Grindewalda.

\- Przesłuchanie zostało zakończone. Auror Black, proszę podać antidotum. Auror Potter, proszę natychmiast powiadomić przedstawiciela Świętego Officjum, brata Markusa o tym spisku. – Amelia wydawała rozkazy z szybkością karabinu maszynowego.

Syriusz podał dziewczynie eliksir znoszący efekt veritaserum, a potem rzucił zaklęcie wiążące i odebrał różdżkę. W tym samym czasie James Potter prawie biegł do wyjścia z zamku. Nawet Dolores Umbridge nie odzywała się zbyt przerażona tym, do czego mógł doprowadzić spisek, który wykryli.

Wbrew pozorom Dolores nie była głupia, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego do czego mogły doprowadzić działania dziewczyny. Zastanawiała się co zrobią inkwizytorzy. W całej swojej ministerialnej karierze Umbridge spotkała ich dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem kiedy Korneliusz Knot został wybrany na urząd ministra, dwóch inkwizytorów przyszło złożyć gratulacje. Za drugim – kiedy jeden z byłych śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana zabił ośmioro przyziemnych dzieci i dwie zakonnice. Brat Markus, przełożony tutejszego oddziału Inkwizytorium, zabił go w sali posiedzeń Wizengamotu. Po prostu wszedł, wręczył dyrektor DMLE akta i skręcił kark Theodreda Notta na oczach wszystkich, po czym bez słowa wyszedł. Dolores miała nadzieję, że to nie on będzie wysłannikiem Inkwizycji, który za chwilę się pojawi. Modlitwy Umbridge zostały wysłuchane. Pół kroku za Jamesem Potterem do Wielkiej Sali wszedł nie brat Markus, przełożony inkwizytorów na Mglistej Wyspie, ale Marius Postumus Laurencjusz[7], osobisty wysłannik Jego Świętobliwości, papieża Jana Pawła II na zachodnią Europę.

BREAK LINE

Marius rozejrzał się ciekawie po sali. Pomimo, że szkoła istniała od ponad tysiąca lat nigdy wcześniej nie był w Hogwarcie. Obecna okazja nie była zbyt wesoła, ale zawsze warto się rozejrzeć, w końcu to jedna z większych szkół magii. Pomimo, że bardzo tradycyjna mogła być – w niesprzyjających okolicznościach – źródłem dużych kłopotów. Ale teraz nie był czas na takie rozmyślania. Auror, który pojawił się w siedzibie Inkwizytorium zgłosił spisek arcybiskupa Westminsteru, który należało sprawdzić. Korzystając ze swoich prerogatyw przejął śledztwo i dlatego stał teraz w Wielkiej Sali Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

BREAK LINE

Dyrektor Bones przyglądała się przybyłemu inkwizytorowi z ciekawością. O Mariusie Postumusie Laurencjuszu krążyły legendy. Według nich żył on od blisko dwóch tysięcy lat i był świadkiem wydarzeń opisanych w świętej księdze chrześcijaństwa, Biblii. Amelia niezbyt w to wierzyła, wszak dopiero Nicolas Flamel stworzył kamień filozoficzny umożliwiający przedłużanie życia. Mężczyzna nie był też wampirem, bo oto stał przed nią w świetle jesiennego słońca. Madame Bones uważała, że istniało kilka osób używających na przestrzeni lat tego samego imienia i nazwiska. Obserwując uważnie inkwizytora zauważyła drwiące skrzywienie warg, które prawie natychmiast zniknęło. _Czas wrócić do pracy_ – pomyślała.

BREAK LINE

\- Jestem dyrektorem Departamentu Przestrzegania Magicznego Prawa. Nazywam się Amelia Bones – zaczęła. – To są moi aurorzy, starszy auror Syriusz Black – wskazała – starszy auror Kingsley Shacklebolt – kolejny ruch ręki – i mistrz auror James Potter.

\- Brat Marius Postumus Laurencjusz, osobisty wysłannik Jego Świętobliwości Ojca Świętego Jana Pawła II na Europę Północno–Zachodnią – odpowiedział inkwizytor.

\- Czy mistrz auror Potter poinformował … – Amelia przerwała zastanawiając się jak się odnieść do przybysza.

\- Może pani mówić bracie lub per pan – wtrącił inkwizytor widząc jej dylemat.

\- Czy mistrz auror Potter poinformował brata o tym co odkryliśmy? – zapytała.

\- Tak, chwilę rozmawialiśmy. Chętnie zapoznam się z protokołem przesłuchania – Kingsley bez słowa podał pergamin Mariusowi – i poproszę o informację jak wam się udało wykryć spisek – zakończył Marius.

\- Panna Granger – dyrektor Dumbledore wskazał na związaną i zakneblowaną dziewczynę – czy też, jak się dowiedzieliśmy w trakcie przesłuchania, panna Brooks była przesłuchiwana w sprawie jej planów dotyczących informacji o problemie Patrycjusza Prescotta – Albus spojrzał na inkwizytora, który nieznacznym skinieniem głowy potwierdził, że sprawa lorda Prescotta jest mu znana. – Ponieważ odmówiła złożenia przysięgi, że do zakończenia szkoły nie będzie szukać informacji na ten temat byliśmy zmuszeni wezwać Madame Bones i przesłuchać ją z użyciem serum prawdy o jej dalszych planach. Uczniowie czystej krwi, którzy posiadają wiedzę o sprawie Prescotta pozostają pod przysięgą milczenia, a panna Granger jest znana z tego, że za wszelką cenę musi uzyskać informację, nawet te, które są zastrzeżone.

Marius odwrócił się do dziewczyny i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył jej w oczy. Albus wychwycił niewielkie drgania osnowy magicznej i zrozumiał, że stojący obok niego inkwizytor jest czarodziejem! Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki wyciągnął niewielki komunikator runiczny i dotykając kilku run przekazał wiadomość. Gdy skończył schował urządzenie, a z innej kieszeni wyjął niepozorny, szary kamień na srebrnym łańcuszku, który zawiesił na szyi dziewczyny.

\- Możecie ją rozwiązać, klaster zablokuje jej dostęp do magii – powiedział widząc pytające spojrzenie zebranych. – Zabieram ją do klasztoru Nigrum Illae Lacrimae[8], na przesłuchanie. – Czarodzieje obserwujący Hermionę Granger zobaczyli na jej twarzy zwierzęce przerażenie. – Będzie tam miała dobre towarzystwo – dodał drwiąco.

BREAK LINE

Drzwi niedużego domku na jednym z podmiejskich podlondyńskich osiedli wyleciały z zawiasów kiedy żołnierz Świętego Oficjum zdetonował ładunek kumulacyjny, który chwilę wcześniej do nich przymocował. Grupa funkcjonariuszy Inkwizytorium wpadła do środka. Mieszkańcy domu nie spodziewali się ataku i poddali się bez walki. Skutych odprowadzono do nieoznaczonej, czarnej furgonetki, która szybko odjechała w stronę lotniska Heathrow.

BREAK LINE

W tym samym czasie, gdy ludzie udający rodziców Hermiony Granger jechali na lotnisko znacznie silniejsza grupa otoczyła Opactwo Westminsterskie. Jedna z sekretarek zauważyła podchodzących żołnierzy i szybkim krokiem weszła do gabinetu arcybiskupa. Gdy żołnierze Świętego Oficjum wchodzili do budynku żaden ze spiskowców nie był już żywy.

BREAK LINE

 _ **WYJAŚNIENIA**_ _:_

 _[1] - Draco Black to nikt inny niż Draco Malfoy. Po skazaniu Lucjusza (Lord Arcturus Black się do tego mocno przyłożył) umowa małżeńska pomiędzy Domami Black i Malfoy została rozwiązana, posag cofnięty a Narcyza wróciła do panieńskiego nazwiska. Lord Black przyjął też Draco do rodziny dając mu nazwisko Black._

 _[2] - Mistrzem Eliksirów i szefem Domu Slytherina jest nadal Horacy Slughorn. Gdy zabrakło Gelerta dla którego szpiegował, Severus został normalnie przesłuchany i skazany. Nikt nie wystąpił w jego obronie, bo nikt nie wiedział o jego działalności, a w trakcie przesłuchania aurorzy o to nie pytali._

 _[3] - Szerzej odkrycie Grindewalda jest opisane w opowiadaniu Waśń Krwi._

 _[4] - Określenie "przyziemni" zamiast mugole zostało wprowadzone po pokonaniu Czarnego Pana i odkryciu spisku Grindewalda. Przez 15 lat dzielących oba te wydarzenia weszło do powszechnego użycia._

 _[5] - In Loco Parentis (łac.) - dosłownie: w miejsce rodzica._

 _[6] - Basil Hume - właśc. George Basil Hume, (ur. 2 marca 1923 w Newcastle-on-Tyne, zm. 17 czerwca 1999 w Londynie) – angielski duchowny katolicki, kardynał,_ _ **arcybiskup Westminster (1975-1999)**_ _, prymas Anglii i Walii, benedyktyn, ekumenista. [Źródło: Wikipedia]_

 _[7] - Marius Postumus Laurencjusz - konsul, oficer do specjalnych poruczeń cesarza, a prywatnie przyjaciel cesarza Tyberiusza, który w 33 r. n.e. trafił do zrewoltowanej Palestyny. Po aresztowaniu Jezusa, wiedziony ciekawością przesłuchiwał Piotra. Zniesmaczony jego zdradą uznał go za człowieka bez honoru i wypuścił. Następnego dnia na wzgórzu Golgoty stanęły krzyże. Konsul Laurencjusz i sześciu jego ludzi uznali wspólnie, że ta nowa wiara potrzebuje mieczy, które będą ją chronić. Siedmiu ludzi, którzy stali się prekursorami Świętego Oficjum. Trzy stulecia później, w nowo wybudowanej bazylice na Lateranie powstał oktaptyk, składający się z ośmiu części, obraz w kształcie krzyża przedstawiający Jezusa i siedmiu inkwizytorów, którzy przez kolejne stulecia będą chronić wiarę i jej wyznawców._

 _[8] -_ _klasztor Nigrum Illae Lacrimae - Klasztor Czarnych Łez, siedziba Inkwizycji w Alpach Szwajcarskich, gdzie trzymani są najniebezpieczniejsi więźniowie._


	8. Idea nr 122: Japoński Łącznik

_A/N: Lily i James Potter zostali zamordowani w noc Halloween 1981 roku. Syriusz Black i Remus Lupin zabrali małego Harry'ego i uciekli z Wielkiej Brytanii. Gdy Harry Potter nie pojawił się na swój pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie Albus Dumbledore wysłał za całą trójką aurorów. W wyniku ich działań zginął Remus Lupin, a pół roku później zamordowani zostali Syriusz Black i jego poznana w Japonii żona Wakashi Aiko. Mający szesnaście lat Harry Potter przebywa w celi w Ministerstwie Magii i ma być oddany pod opiekę Albusa Dumbledore'a. Ale AD i działający na jego rozkaz aurorzy nie wiedzieli, że towarzysząca Syriuszowi Blackowi kobieta jest córką Wakashi Senzo, szefa klanu Wakashi. Człowieka, który jest bliskim doradcą cesarza Akihito. Na wiadomość o śmierci córki przyjaciela cesarz wysłał do Wielkiej Brytanii sensei Tanakę Aiko zwaną Mieczem Cesarza. Osobę po której zmarła dostała imię. Osobę z którą ani Dumbledore, ani Voldemort nie mogliby się równać w walce. W ogniu walki pomiędzy Syriuszem, Aiko i Harrym a brytyjskimi aurorami zginęło kilka osób. Na swoje nieszczęście AD nie sprawdził dokładnie kim byli zmarli mugole. Ale dowie się tego szybko, bardzo szybko._

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore stanął przed zgromadzonym Wizengamotem. Z satysfakcją odnotował, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu były obecne wszystkie osoby uprawnione do zasiadania w tym ciele. Otworzył usta aby wygłosić mowę o tym, że Harry Potter powinien trafić w jego ręce, wróć – pod jego opiekę, ale nie zdążył wypowiedzieć słowa, gdy drzwi do Sali Wizengamotu otworzyły się przepuszczając osobę, której Albus nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.

BREAK LINE

Tanaka Aiko rozejrzała się po sali posiedzeń z pogardą wypisaną na twarzy. Chwilę później jej wzrok skupił się na stojącym na środku dyrektorze Hogwartu. Człowieku o którym wiedziała, że jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć córki Senzo. Odepchnęła od siebie emocje i ze spokojem zaczęła mówić:

\- Nazywam się Tanaka Aiko. Jestem tutaj na rozkaz cesarza Akihito w celu odebrania zwłok Wakashi Aiko i jej męża Syriusza Blacka zamordowanych dwa dni temu przez brytyjskich aurorów w Szwajcarii. Cesarz życzy sobie, aby podopieczny Wakashi Aiko został przywrócony do jego opieki.

BREAK LINE

Siedząca na miejscu rodzinnym Cassiopeia Black uśmiechnęła się wewnętrznie. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które wiedziały, że Wakashi Senzo, szef najpotężniejszego japońskiego klanu jest ojcem żony Syriusza Blacka. Z ciekawością czekała na odpowiedź Dumbledore'a.

BREAK LINE

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, pani Tanaka. – Uniesiona brew Japonki powiedziała Albusowi, że popełnił jakiś błąd[1]. Chwilę później już wiedział jaki, ale poczucie wyższości nie pozwoliło mu się poprawić. – Nie wiemy nic o śmierci Syriusza Blacka czy pani Wakashi. A co za tym idzie nie dysponujemy ich ciałami, które moglibyśmy przekazać.

Aiko uśmiechnęła się w taki sposób, że Albus Dumbledore cofnął się o krok.

\- Macie dokładnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dostarczenie ciał i podopiecznego Wakashi Aiko do ambasady japońskiej w Londynie. Jeśli w tym terminie nie zostaną spełnione życzenia cesarza sprawą zajmie się ojciec Aiko. A wtedy nie pozostanie kamień na kamieniu z brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów.

Korneliusz Knot zerwał się ze swojego miejsca:

\- Nie masz prawa nam grozić…

\- Ja nie grożę, panie Knot. Ja informuję. Cesarzowi udało się powstrzymać Wakashi Senzo przed wysłaniem swoich ludzi do Anglii. Ale jeśli ciała jego córki i zięcia nie zostaną oddane wszyscy zaangażowani w tę sprawę zginą. Nawet w tej chwili wywiadowcy klanu Wakashi zbierają informacje. Do jutra będą mieli kompletną listę aurorów, którzy wzięli udział w walce i ludzi, którzy ich wysłali. Pojutrze zaczną padać trupy. – Aiko odwróciła się żeby wyjść, ale postanowiła powiedzieć coś jeszcze: - Wakashi Aiko była mi bardzo bliska. Jutro o godzinie trzynastej czasu londyńskiego zakończy się misja zlecona mi przez cesarza. A wtedy ja i moi uczniowie zaczniemy własne śledztwo. – Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią, gdy opuściła komorę Wizengamotu.

BREAK LINE

\- Dumbledore, ona nie może nam grozić…

\- I co mam zrobić, Korneliuszu? Jeśli kobieta Blacka była rzeczywiście członkiem klanu Wakashi to szef klanu ma jak najbardziej prawo żądać zadośćuczynienia – odpowiedział Albus, który jednocześnie intensywnie myślał. Nie mógł oddać tym dzikusom Harry'ego Pottera. Nie po tym jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało jego pojmanie. Ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że jeśli nawet uda mu się przetrwać zabójców Senzo Wakashi, to nie może się mierzyć w walce z kobietą, która właśnie wyszła. Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, gdy coś z wielką siłą uderzyło w drzwi komór Wizengamotu.

BREAK LINE

Uderzenie powtórzyło się, co doprowadziło do zerwania lewego skrzydła z jednego z zawiasów. Wszyscy złapali za różdżki i wycelowali je w stronę drzwi. Kolejny cios rozbił wielkie wrota do końca powodując ich upadek. W wejściu do sali stało trzech inkwizytorów. Znany ze swojego okrucieństwa, morderca Theodreda Notta, brat Markus, przełożony Świętego Officjum w Wielkiej Brytanii. Marius Postumus Laurencjusz, osobisty wysłannik Jego Świętobliwości, papieża Jana Pawła II na zachodnią Europę. I ten trzeci, o którym krążyły straszne legendy, tysiącletni wampir od stuleci służący Państwu Kościelnemu, brat Christian. Dumbledore mimochodem pomyślał, że to pewnie ten ostatni jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie drzwi.

Marius Postumus Laurencjusz zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Rozejrzał się po sali posiedzeń Wizengamotu i powiedział:

\- Dwa dni temu aurorzy brytyjskiego ministerstwa do spraw magii – inkwizytor z rozmysłem użył znienawidzonej przez czarodziejów nazwy – zamordowali w Szwajcarii ojca Roberta Ferrarę z Sekretariatu Stanu Kurii Rzymskiej oraz dwóch towarzyszących mu gwardzistów. Jego Świętobliwość, papież Jan Paweł II życzy sobie, aby sprawcy tej zbrodni zostali dostarczeni w ciągu trzydziestu minut od naszego wyjścia do siedziby Inkwizytorium w Londynie. Nie podporządkowanie się życzeniom Ojca Świętego doprowadzi do zerwania paktu o nieagresji pomiędzy Państwem Kościelnym a światem magii.

Marius nie dodał, że jeśli pakt o nieagresji zostanie zerwany wtedy inkwizytorzy zaczną polować na czarownice i czarodziejów na całym świecie. Ci ludzie, a przynajmniej niektórzy z nich, byli inteligentni. Wiedzieli, że chwilę po tym jak ponad tysiącletni pakt zostanie zerwany czarne płaszcze ruszą do tańca, a w wielu miejscach zapłoną stosy. Próbkę tego do czego może doprowadzić zerwanie paktu mogli przecież zobaczyć w XV, XVI i XVII wieku, ale największe nasilenie miało miejsce na przełomie XVI i XVII wieku. Na samych Wyspach Brytyjskich i w koloniach nie było to tak dotkliwe, łączna liczba procesów o czary to było przecież „zaledwie" pięć tysięcy przypadków w których skazano około 40% sądzonych. Ale już w Cesarstwie Habsburgów liczba procesów była dziesięciokrotnie wyższa, a i wyroki skazujące zapadały znacznie częściej niż na Wyspach.

Inkwizytor postanowił również nie przypominać o obowiązującej nadal w części Wysp Brytyjskich _Witchcraft Act_ z 1735 roku czy jej nowszym odpowiedniku _Fraudulent Mediums Act_ z 1951 roku. Jeśli o tym nie wiedzieli to był to tylko i wyłącznie ich problem.

BREAK LINE

 _[1] - prawidłowy sposób adresowania Tanaki Aiko to sensei, o czym Dumbel wygodnie zapomniał_.

BREAK LINE

 _A/N: Historię zapewne pociągnę dalej, ale muszę wymyślić jakiś ładny sposób żeby zarówno Japończycy, jak i Watykan dostali co swoje, a jednocześnie żeby elity i aurorzy brytyjskiej społeczności czarodziejów nie przestali istnieć._


	9. Idea nr 23a: Nietypowy sojusznik

_A/N: Ciąg dalszy Nietypowego sojusznika, zaleca się przeczytać tamten tekst przed przeczytaniem tego. We fragmencie występują bohaterowie książek Adama Przechrzty pt. Chorągiew Michała Archanioła, Białe noce oraz cykl o pułkowniku Razumowskim, . Janusz Korpacki i jego żona - Małgorzata Boerner-Korpacka, Maks, Oleg Dubrow "Dżuma", Michaił Biełow, Aleksander Razumowski oraz cyklu Więzy Honoru W.E.B. Griffina - Hans Peter von Wachstein. Hermiona Granger, Harry Potter, Lucjusz Malfoy, Lord Voldemort oraz rodziny Weasleyów i Dursleyów należą do J. Rowling. Major Daniel "Dan" Granger został przeze mnie znaleziony w fanfiction anglojęzycznym, jednym z tych, które wiszą u mnie w ulubionych. Pozostałe postaci to wynik radosnej twórczości autora._

BREAK LINE

Lord Voldemort był wściekły. Szlama uciekła. Oberstgruppenführer von dem Bach złośliwie komentował nieudolność jego ludzi. Czarny Pan wiedział, że w tej chwili potrzebuje Niemców znacznie bardziej niż oni potrzebują jego. Voldemort rozdawał Cruciatusy jak Albus Dumbledore cytrynowe dropsy. W końcu zdecydował, że jego Śmierciożercy otrzymali wiadomość.

\- Lucjuszu, weźmiesz dwunastu Śmierciożerców i przyprowadzisz mi szlamę Pottera. Severus powiedział, że jej rodzice wyjechali, z King Cross odebrał ją wujek, który zawiózł dziewczynę do dziadków pracujących w kompleksie hotelowym jakiegoś Rosjanina pod Londynem. Rozumiesz swoje rozkazy?

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- Nie zawiedź mnie Lucjuszu. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stanie.

Malfoy skłonił się głęboko, po czym szybko wybrał ludzi i opuścił spotkanie.

BREAK LINE

Małgorzata Boerner – Korporacka siedziała w ogródku restauracji wraz z mężczyzną, który w trakcie II wojny światowej był pułkownikiem _wojennoj razwiedki_ , a po wojnie – moskiewskiej milicji. Obecnie prowadził jakieś interesy z właścicielem hotelu, rosyjskim biznesmenem, Michaiłem Biełowem. Małgorzata nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do wyglądu mężczyzny. Pomimo, że Aleksander Razumowski urodził się przed rewolucją październikową wyglądał na czterdzieści parę lat. Kobieta wiedziała, że Rosjanin zawdzięcza to dostępowi do tekstów sekty Doskonałych i krwi Mistrza[1].

Przy sąsiednim stoliku siedziało i piło kawę dwóch operatorów Specnazu przydzielonych przez Olega Dubrowa do ochrony profesor Boerner – Korpackiej, żony człowieka, który w Anglii prowadził badania historyczne dla Biełowa.

Kelnerka obsługująca stolik Małgorzaty i Aleksandra była studentką matematyki, która w czasie wakacji pracowała w hotelu. Jakież było jej zdziwienie gdy – rzuciwszy okiem na rozłożone pomiędzy gośćmi notatki – zauważyła, że – pomimo iż zapisano na nich jakieś równania matematyczne – zupełnie niczego nie pojmuje. A i rozmowa, choć prowadzona w języku angielskim, nie wiele jej wyjaśniła.

BREAK LINE

Nieco dalej, przy stoliku ustawionym pod ścianą zasiadło męskie grono – doktor Janusz Korpacki prowadzący badania dla Biełowa, przydzielony przez biznesmena szef ochrony – pułkownik Specnazu, Oleg Dubrow oraz Maks, były płatny zabójca, który w przeszłości był opiekunem doktora Korpackiego. Przy kilku sąsiednich stolikach, odcinając tę trójkę od reszty sali siedzieli operatorzy Specnazu, których pułkownik Dubrow – dla bliskich przyjaciół – Dżuma, przywiózł ze sobą do Anglii. Mężczyźni omawiali postępy prowadzonego śledztwa. Zamilkli, gdy dziewczyna o krzaczastych włosach skierowała się do stolika Małgorzaty. Dziewczyna miała bystry umysł i spędzała sporo czasu na rozmowach zarówno z profesor Boerner – Korpacką, jak i Aleksandrem Razumowskim. Jej czarnowłosy towarzysz wolał towarzystwo operatorów, którzy próbowali nauczyć go trochę samoobrony.

BREAK LINE

 _Kilka dni wcześniej Ekspres Hogwart przywiózł uczniów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie na letnie wakacje. Z listów od rodziców Hermiona wiedziała, że ze stacji odbierze ją jej wuj, Daniel Granger, który następnie odwiezie ją do dziadków pracujących w hotelu pod Londynem. Rodzice mieli ją odebrać stamtąd w połowie lipca. Jej wujek, major SAS[2], miał jakieś ważne spotkanie na które musiał się udać, ale na które nie mógł zabrać panny Granger._

 _Po pożegnaniu z Weasleyami i Harrym Hermiona przekroczyła granicę pomiędzy światem magicznym a mugolskim i szybko zlokalizowała swojego wuja w tłumie podróżnych na peronie dziewiątym. Daniel Granger był wysokim mężczyzną, który ze swoim wzrostem siedem stóp i dwa cale górował nad zgromadzonym tłumem. Ale nie to przyciągnęło uwagę panny Granger. Większą uwagę niż jej wuj Dan zwracał bardzo grupy mężczyzna, którego major Granger trzymał za przód koszuli. Szybki rzut oka ujawnił leżącego na ziemi Harry'ego. Hermiona porzuciła swój kufer i podbiegła do przyjaciela._

 _\- Wszystko w porządku, Harry?_

 _\- Znasz tego chłopca, Hermiono? – Dan Granger zapytał swoim głębokim głosem._

 _\- Tak, to mój kolega ze szkoły – odpowiedziała._

 _Petunia Dursley otworzyła usta, bez wątpienia aby wygłosić jakiś złośliwy komentarz, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie mężczyzny w wojskowym mundurze, aby słowa nigdy nie opuściły jej ust._

 _Dwóch policjantów zbliżyło się do Dana, jeden z nich bez słowa sięgnął po krótkofalówkę wzywając karetkę dla leżącego chłopca, drugi zwrócił się do mężczyzny trzymającego Vernona Dursleya._

 _\- Panie majorze, czy może pan opowiedzieć co tutaj się stało?_

 _\- Oczywiście, konstablu. Czekałem na moją siostrzenicę – Dan skinął głową w stronę Hermiony – która dziś wracała ze szkoły. Jej rodzice są poza granicami kraju. Ten mężczyzna – znów skinięcie głową, tym razem w ogólnym kierunku Vernona Dursleya – przyjechał z kobietą i chłopcem – kolejne skinięcie – ale przez cały czas mówił jak to wybije to z dziwaka._

 _\- To, panie majorze?_

 _\- Nie wiem o co chodziło, konstablu. Przez cały czas mówił do siebie i zachowywał się jak osoba niezrównoważona, ale nigdy nie rozwinął o co chodzi. Gdy chłopiec się pojawił – skinięcie w stronę Harry'ego, którego opatrywali przybyli w międzyczasie sanitariusze – mężczyzna krzyczał na niego, że musieli tu przyjechać i czekać na takiego dziwaka jak on. Gdy chłopiec usiłował przeprosić uderzył go, a potem kopnął. Następnie zatrzymałem go i wy się pojawiliście._

 _Funkcjonariusz policyjny kiwnął głową. Widywał takie zachowania już wcześniej. Przez chwilę pocierał brodę, a potem wymienił spojrzenia z majorem Grangerem i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do Hermiony. Drugi funkcjonariusz nachylił się nad Harrym Potterem również zwrócony plecami do Dana i jego jeńca. Chwilę później rozległ się tępy odgłos uderzenia, potem trzask pękającej kości i łomot upadającego ciała. Dopiero wtedy obaj konstable odwrócili się i spojrzeli na leżącego Vernona,_

 _\- Próbował uciekać, majorze?_

 _\- Tak, konstablu - odpowiedział Dan Granger z kamienną twarzą._

BREAK LINE

Lucjusz Malfoy nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Przy stoliku z dwójką mugoli siedział jego cel, szlama Granger. Nie rozglądając się zbytnio wyjął różdżkę. Na ten znak towarzyszący mu Śmierciożercy sięgnęli po swoje i ruszyli w stronę gryfonki. Zapatrzony w swój cel nie zwrócił uwagi na ruch przy kilku stolikach.

Anthony Pierce był Śmierciożercą niskiego poziomu, tegorocznym absolwentem Hogwartu, który swój znak miał otrzymać pod koniec wakacji. Wierząc w to, że mugole to tylko zwierzęta minął siedzącego przy najdalej wysuniętym stoliku sierżanta Iwana Denisowicza Denikina, weterana I wojny czeczeńskiej nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Żołnierz wstał, bezszelestnie wyciągnął z pochwy nóż, odciągnął głowę Pierce'a do tyłu i głęboko przeciął gardło napastnika. Z bulgotem Anthony upadł na ziemię, gdzie powoli się wykrwawił. Upadek pozostał niezauważony przez napastników więc sierżant Denikin mocnym pchnięciem wbił nóż w nerkę kolejnego Śmierciożercy. Po czym, zostawiając nóź w ciele ofiary odskoczył do tyłu i sięgnął po pistolet.

BREAK LINE

W tym samym czasie ochrona Małgorzaty odepchnęła krzesła blokując napastnikom drogę. W dłoniach pojawiły się toporne pistolety maszynowe PP-90[3], które nie zachwycały swoim wyglądem, ale parametry techniczne były wystarczające, aby zatrzymać niechronionego przez kamizelkę napastnika. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Aleksander Razumowski z czterdziestką piątką[4] w dłoni.

BREAK LINE

Dopiero ten widok zastopował atak. Ale Lucjusz Malfoy nie zamierzał się zatrzymać. Szybkim ruchem podniósł różdżkę do góry. Niecałą sekundę później poczuł trzy tępe uderzenia w klatkę piersiową. Ze zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy upadł na ziemię.

BREAK LINE

Śmierciożercy próbowali rzucić zaklęcia gdy cała grupa została ze wszystkich stron pokryta ogniem broni maszynowej. Do staccato PP-90 dołączył jego młodszy brat, bardziej ergonomiczny PP-93[5], a chwilę później również KS-23[6] i pistolety doktora Korpackiego, Dżumy, Maksa i Aleksandra Razumowskiego. Tylko jednemu ze Śmierciożerców udało się uciec z rzezi. Hermiona Granger patrzyła z szeroko otwartymi oczami na ciała zaścielające chodnik. Oprzytomniała gdy usłyszała trzaski aportacji przybywających aurorów.

BREAK LINE

Lord Voldemort i Oberstgruppenführer von dem Bach patrzyli na leżącego na podłodze sali tronowej Voldemorta Śmierciożercę. Von dem Bach prychnął pod nosem i powiedział:

\- Jeszcze dwie szanse. Tutaj nie poszło zbyt dobrze.

Voldemort podniósł różdżkę patrząc na plecy wychodzącego Niemca, ale drwiące spojrzenie Hauptsturmführera[7] von Wachsteina powstrzymało go od rzucenia zaklęcia. Czarny Pan wolał nie sprawdzać plotek krążących o tym oficerze.

BREAK LINE

 _[1]Pułkownik Aleksander Razumowski dostał krew Mistrza w pierwszym tomie cyklu pt. Demony Leningradu. W kolejnych tomach dzięki wsparciu różnych osób udało mu się przetłumaczyć znaleziony w Leningradzie tekst sekty oraz wejść w posiadanie kolejnej księgi (z trzech). W tomie Białe noce akcja osadzona jest w XXI wieku a Aleksander Razumowski występuje jako Dunin. Dr Janusz Korpacki prowadzi w tym tomie śledztwo w sprawie zniknięcia córki Biełowa i tam jego żona, profesor Boerner - Korpacka styka się z Razumowskim. Rozmowy o wyższej matematyce są tylko jednym z tematów które ta dwójka porusza._

 _[2] Special Air Service (SAS) – elitarna jednostka specjalnego przeznaczenia British Army, stanowi trzon sił specjalnych współczesnych brytyjskich sił zbrojnych (United Kingdom Special Forces). Została założona w 1941 roku przez Davida Stirlinga, początkowo jej głównym zadaniem było przeprowadzanie ataków dywersyjnych za liniami wroga w trakcie działań w Afryce Północnej. (za: Wikipedia)_

 _[3] PP-90 (ПП-90) – rosyjski pistolet maszynowy wzorowany na amerykańskim składanym pm Ares FMG. (za: Wikipedia)_

 _[4] Pistolet Colt wz. 1911 kalibru 0.45 cala, podstawowy pistolet amerykańskiej armii._

 _[5] PP-93 – rosyjski pistolet maszynowy skonstruowany w 1993 roku. Używany przez formacje podporządkowane rosyjskiemu ministerstwu spraw wewnętrznych. Następca PP-90 (za: Wikipedia)_

 _[6] Karabin specjalny 23 (KS-23) – rosyjska strzelba powtarzalna (pump-action) myśliwskiego kalibru 4/81. Opracowana w 1995 w wersji wojskowej (KS-23 z odłączaną kolbą) i myśliwskiej (Sielezień-4 ze stałą kolbą drewnianą)._

 _[7] Hauptsturmführer - odpowiednik stopnia kapitana w SS._


	10. Idea nr 23b: Nietypowy sojusznik

Lord Voldemort był wściekły. Szlama uciekła. Oberstgruppenführer von dem Bach złośliwie komentował nieudolność jego ludzi. Czarny Pan wiedział, że w tej chwili potrzebuje Niemców znacznie bardziej niż oni potrzebują jego. Voldemort rozdawał Cruciatusy jak Albus Dumbledore cytrynowe dropsy. W końcu zdecydował, że jego Śmierciożercy otrzymali wiadomość.

\- Lucjuszu, weźmiesz dwunastu Śmierciożerców i przyprowadzisz mi szlamę Pottera. Severus powiedział, że jej rodzice wyjechali, z King Cross odebrał ją wujek, który zawiózł dziewczynę do dziadków pracujących w kompleksie hotelowym jakiegoś Rosjanina pod Londynem. Rozumiesz swoje rozkazy?

\- Tak, mój panie.

\- Nie zawiedź mnie Lucjuszu. Nie chcesz wiedzieć co się stanie.

Malfoy skłonił się głęboko, po czym szybko wybrał ludzi i opuścił spotkanie.

BREAK LINE

\- Bellatrix – Voldemort zwrócił się do swojej wiernej wyznawczyni – przeprowadzisz atak na mugolski hotel koło Hereford[1]. Pettigrew był tam wcześniej, przygotowują duże wydarzenie. Zniszczysz je. Zabij każdego kto ci wejdzie pod różdżkę.

\- Tak, mój panie – odpowiedziała z błyskiem w oczach. Szybko zbierając swoją drużynę Bellatrix opuściła Malfoy Manor.

BREAK LINE

Jules Beaurain, były nadinspektor brukselskiej policji, zastanawiał się czy dobrym pomysłem jest, aby połączyć zasoby Teleskopu z nowopowstałą Tęczą oraz SAS. Pomimo wątpliwości przybył ze swoimi najbliższymi współpracownikami na zaplanowane w, oddalonym o kilka mil od głównej bazy SAS, kompleksie hotelowym spotkanie. Po rozlokowaniu się w pokojach oddelegował swoich ludzi do majora Domingo Chaveza, który odpowiadał za ochronę spotkania, a sam ze swoją asystentką udał się na spotkanie z generałem Johnem Clarkiem, dowódcą Tęczy Sześć i Charlesem Guthrie[2], który reprezentował SAS. I już to pierwsze spotkanie pokazało profesjonalizm Tęczy.

\- Ten człowiek – generał Clark pokazał zdjęcie mężczyzny przypominającego szczura – został zauważony podczas przeglądania taśm z monitoringu gdy tutaj przyjechaliśmy. Nie wiemy jak przeniknął do kompleksu, bo inne nagrania nie potwierdzają, że w ogóle wszedł do budynku, ale przeglądamy taśmy aby sprawdzić czy nikt przy nich nie manipulował.

\- Czyli powinniśmy się spodziewać ataku, generale? – zapytał Beaurain.

\- Musimy się z tym liczyć, panie Beaurain.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł zastępca Clarka, Alistair Stanley, i podał szefowi niewielką kopertę ostemplowaną napisami ściśle tajne. Generał złamał pieczęć, przeczytał krótki tekst i podał depeszę premiera Charlesowi Guthrie, który tylko rzucił okiem i oddał ją Beaurainowi.

BREAK LINE

Bellatrix przyglądała się kompleksowi hotelowemu, który miała zaatakować. Pettigrew powiedziała, że wydarzenie miało się odbyć w największym hotelu. Lestrange nie mogła wiedzieć, że jest obserwowana.

BREAK LINE

Homer Johnson, jeden z czterech snajperów Tęczy zauważył niewielkie poruszenie w otaczających kompleks zaroślach. Wyregulował lunetę i przyjrzał się dokładniej, a to co zobaczył spowodowało, że adrenalina wypełniła jego żyły, a w eter poszedł komunikat:

\- Snajper trzy do centrali. Intruzi w kwadracie A-34. Kilkanaście osób, brak widocznej broni.

\- Dziękuję, snajper trzy. Obserwuj dalej.

\- Tak jest, _over and out_.[3]

BREAK LINE

\- Snajper dwa, snajper osiem, snajper trzynaście, przenieść obserwację na kwadrat A-34.

Dieter Weber, który do Tęczy trafił z GSG-9[4], leniwie przesunął lunetę i przyjrzał się wskazanemu miejscu. Po chwili w eter trafił kolejny komunikat:

\- Snajper trzynaście do centrali. Jednym z intruzów jest terrorystka, Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Dziękuję, snajper trzynaście.

BREAK LINE

Sam Houston, w przeciwieństwie do Johnsona i Webera, był w zespole Covingtona, a nie Chaveza. Obserwując wskazane miejsce zauważył, że w środku krzyża pojawiła się znajoma twarz. Chwilę zajęło skojarzenie skąd ją znał, a potem mikrofon krtaniowy przekazał do centrali kolejny komunikat:

\- Snajper osiem do centrali. Mam cel[5], to Antonin Dołohow. Terrorysta z tej samej grupy co Lestrange.

\- Rozumiem, snajper osiem. Nie otwierać ognia, powtarzam, nie otwierać ognia. Snajperzy, potwierdzić przyjęcie rozkazu.

Sam wiedział, że rozkaz centrali dotyczy głównie jego, ale już na szkoleniu instruktorzy wskazywali, że dowódca akcji musi wiedzieć wszystko. Dlatego Sam poinformował, że widzi cel. W żargonie snajperów oznaczało to, że cel jest widoczny w środku krzyża i można do niego strzelać bo nic nie zasłania go snajperowi. Ale to jeszcze nie był czas i miejsce. Po kolei, każdy z dwudziestu czterech snajperów rozmieszczonych na dachach budynków potwierdził przyjęcie rozkazu.

BREAK LINE

Oso Vega wszedł do pomieszczenia mieszczącego drużyny alarmowe. Jego zwalista sylwetka wypełniła drzwi. Widok karabinu M-60[6] w jego rękach powiedział dowódcom drużyn, że coś się dzieje.

\- Snajperzy zaobserwowali grupę kilkunastu osób w kwadracie A-34 – Oso poinformował żołnierzy. – Dwie osoby znajdują się na liście terrorystów. To Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Antonin Dołohow. Przygotujcie się do odprawy z majorem.

Żołnierze szybko pozbierali sprzęt i przeszli do sali odpraw.

BREAK LINE

Major Chavez już czekał. Dowódca drugiej drużyny Tęczy, major Covington stał obok. Na wielkim monitorze wyświetlał się ziarnisty obraz z kamery przemysłowej umieszczonej w kwadracie A-34. Wszyscy mogli zobaczyć szalony wyraz twarzy Bellatrix Lestrange, spokojny – Antonina Dołohowa, oczekiwanie – u Rabastana i Rudolphusa Lestrange. Pozostali napastnicy rozglądali się ciekawie dookoła.

\- Grupa została zidentyfikowana jako część grupy terrorystycznej działającej w latach siedemdziesiątych i na początku osiemdziesiątych – zaczął Domingo Chavez. – Ich przywódca ukrywał się pod pseudonimem Lord Voldemort. Zniknęli na przełomie osiemdziesiątego pierwszego i drugiego. Jak widać próbują ponownie – zakończył.

\- Czy mamy próbować ich zatrzymać? – spytał Lucas Maes[7], dowódca ludzi Teleskopu.

\- Nie – powiedział generał Clark wkraczając do pokoju razem z Julesem Beaurainem i Charlesem Guthrie. – Mamy ich zlikwidować. Rozkaz pochodzi z biura premiera.

\- Słyszeliście generała. Zbieramy się.

BREAK LINE

Bellatrix tłumaczyła swoim ludziom plan, gdy usłyszała lekki szelest niedaleko ich grupy. Ale zanim zdążyła zareagować snajperzy otworzyli ogień.

BREAK LINE

Kilka minut wcześniej.

\- Snajperzy dwa, trzy, osiem, trzynaście, tu centrala. Zezwalam na otwarcie ognia za dwie minuty, powtarzam, zezwalam na otwarcie ognia za dwie minuty. Uwaga, w strefie znajdują się przyjazne siły.

\- Snajper dwa, potwierdzam, otwarcie ognia za dwie minuty.

\- Snajper osiem, potwierdzam.

\- Snajper trzy, potwierdzam.

\- Snajper trzynaście, potwierdzam.

BREAK LINE

Major Chavez korzystając z podziemnego tunelu technicznego skierował pierwszą drużynę do kwadratu A-33. Druga, składająca się z obu pododdziałów Tęczy miała – na odgłos strzałów – skorzystać z wyjścia w kwadracie A-34, najbliższego grupie terrorystów.

BREAK LINE

Patrząc na zegarek Clark skinął głową. Operator w centrali widząc niemy znak dowódcy podniósł mikrofon:

\- Rozpocząć akcję, powtarzam, rozpocząć akcję.

W odpowiedzi na komendę operatora cztery karabiny snajperskie plunęły ogniem.

BREAK LINE

W chwili strzału Bellatrix Lestrange poruszyła się i pocisk Webera, który powinien ją trafić przeleciał obok, aby uderzyć w jednego z młodych rekrutów, który – podobnie jak Anthony Pierce – był tegorocznym absolwentem Hogwartu. Głowa Markusa Flinta[8] eksplodowała obrzucając najbliżej stojących krwią i mózgiem ofiary. Pozostali snajperzy mieli więcej szczęścia definitywnie kończąc linię Lestrange i zabijając Antonina Dołohowa. Jednak zanim snajperzy mogli strzelić ponownie cała polanka na której ukrywali się śmierciożercy została bardzo dokładnie pokryta ogniem broni maszynowej drużyn szturmowych. Śmiertelnie ranna Bellatrix aktywowała swój awaryjny świstoklik do Malfoy Manor.

BREAK LINE

Lord Voldemort i Oberstgruppenführer von dem Bach patrzyli na leżącą na podłodze sali tronowej Voldemorta Bellatrix. Von dem Bach prychnął pod nosem i powiedział:

\- Ostatnia szansa. Znów nie poszło zbyt dobrze.

Voldemort podniósł różdżkę patrząc na plecy wychodzącego Niemca, wiedział że ich potrzebuje, ale jednocześnie czuł, że nic nie wyjdzie z tego sojuszu. Nie wiedział jak poszedł ostatni atak na który wysłał rodzeństwo Carrow, ale nie spodziewał się sukcesów. Drwiące spojrzenie Hauptsturmführera von Wachsteina[9] nie zatrzymało Czarnego Pana, ale gdy ręka Niemca opadła na kolbę pistoletu tytanicznym wysiłkiem Voldemort opanował się.

BREAK LINE

[1] W Hereford mieści się główna baza SAS. W książce Tęcza Sześć tam również stacjonował oddział Tęcza.

[2] Field Marshal Charles Ronald Llewelyn Guthrie, Baron Guthrie of Craigiebank, GCB, LVO, OBE, DL (born 17 November 1938) was Chief of the General Staff, the professional head of the British Army, from 1994 to 1997 and Chief of the Defence Staff from 1997 until his retirement in 2001. (za: Wikipedia).

[3] over and out oznacza w komunikacji radiowej, że wszystko zostało powiedziane i łączność zostaje przerwana, odpowiednik "zrozumiałem, bez odbioru".

[4] GSG 9 der Bundespolizei – potocznie GSG 9 (do 2005 Grenzschutzgruppe 9, Zespół nr 9 Federalnej Straży Granicznej) – niemiecka jednostka antyterrorystyczna, uznawana za jedną z najlepszych na świecie, będąca wzorem dla odpowiedników z innych państw, utworzona po tragicznych wydarzeniach z IO w Monachium 1972 r. za zgodą ówczesnego ministra federalnego spraw wewnętrznych RFN Hansa-Dietricha Genschera. (za: Wikipedia).

[5] Wyrażenie "mam cel" w języku snajperów oznacza, że widzę cel, prowadzę go w środku krzyża (linie przecięcia na celowniku) i mogę strzelać, bo cel nie jest zasłaniany przez nikogo.

[6] M60 – popularnie zwany „świnią" (ang. _The Pig_ ), amerykański uniwersalny karabin maszynowy (ukm) kalibru 7,62 × 51 mm NATO. (za: Wikipedia)

[7] Twórczość własna, to nie bohater z książki Colina Forbesa.

[8] Wiem, że Markus Flint powinien ukończyć rok wcześniej, ale skoro już raz zimował, to może i drugi.

[9] Kim jest Hauptsturmführer von Wachstein zostanie wyjaśnione w części Idea nr 23c: Nietypowy sojusznik.


	11. Idea nr 123: Legendy ożyły

_A/N: Crossover Harry Potter & Grimm. Jest rok 1999 i Voldemort powoli przejmuje świat czarodziejów. Ostoją sił światła jest Hogwart. Nora i domy członków Zakonu Feniksa zostały zniszczone, przetrwało jedynie Grimmauld Place ukryte pod fideliusem. Od kilku miesięcy wsparciem Voldemorta są ludzie, którzy mogą zmieniać się w zwierzęta. Ale w przeciwieństwie do animagów widocznej zmianie ulega tylko ich twarz, a nie całe ciało. Kilkudziesięcioosobowa grupa sieje spustoszenie nie gorsze niż paczka Fenrira Greybacka. Wielkim nakładem sił i środków Albus Dumbledore ściąga z Genewy kuzyna swojego przyjaciela Fryderyka, księcia Mikaela Kronenberga, silnego czarodzieja pochodzącego z jednej z siedmiu rodzin królewskich. Albus nie wie o drugiej pracy swojego przyjaciela, Fryderyka. _

_Różnice w stosunku do kanonu_ _:_

 _ **HARRY POTTER**_ _: Albus Dumbledore sfałszował swoją śmierć, aby uwiarygodnić Severusa, Syriusz Black nie wpadł za zasłonę, ale po zaklęciu Bellatrix stracił przytomność i upadł w takim miejscu, że został znaleziony po kilku godzinach i uniewinniony. Amelia Bones dostała od Albusa świstoklik ratunkowy dzięki czemu przeżyła atak Voldemorta. Nie było (jeszcze?) bitwy pod Hogwartem._

 _ **GRIMM**_ _: akcja rozgrywa się na przełomie czwartego i piątego sezonu. Król Fryderyk nie zginął, dotarł do Europy z wnuczką. Juliette została zabita (na śmierć). Nikt jeszcze nie słyszał o Czarnym Pazurze i Murze Hadriana. Wu (nieco szybciej niż w serialu) stał się pełnym (znów inaczej niż w serialu) blutbadenem. Adalind nie pozbyła się swoich mocy i nie była w ciąży z Nickiem. Matka Nicka żyje, księciu Kennethowi zasadzka się nie udała._

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore i Mikael Kronenberg weszli do domu przy Grimmauld Place 12 w Londynie. Z kuchni dobiegały odgłosy ostrej dyskusji. Mikael położył rękę na ramieniu Albusa zatrzymując go w korytarzu. Jednocześnie położył palec na ustach sygnalizując, że chce posłuchać o czym mówią.

BREAK LINE

Albus rozpoznał głos Hermiony Granger, Molly Weasley i Syriusza Blacka. Wsłuchał się, usiłując ustalić o co się kłócą.

\- Syriuszu, to jest człowiek, nie możemy go zamknąć w lochu – Molly próbowała przekonać właściciela domu do czegoś.

\- Molly, to cholerna bestia, gdyby Shack się nie odsunął ten koleś rozbiłby jego głowę – Syriusz nie dawał się przekonać.

\- Syriuszu, pani Weasley, profesor Dumbledore obiecał, że niedługo tu będzie ze swoim gościem, poczekajmy na niego i wtedy podejmiemy decyzję – Hermiona jak zwykle wylewała oliwę na wzburzone wody. Albus pomyślał, że robi to od dwóch lat, odkąd ewakuowano jej rodziców do bezpiecznego domu w Szwajcarii, a sama panna Granger zamieszkała na stałe w Grimmauld Place. Dyrektor spojrzał na swojego gościa, a widząc zachęcające kiwnięcie głową otworzył drzwi do kuchni i wszedł. Za nim do pomieszczenia wsunął się Mikael.

BREAK LINE

\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze – Hermiona jako pierwsza zauważyła Dumbledore'a.

\- Dzień dobry, Hermiono, Molly, Syriuszu – odpowiedział dyrektor. – Chciałbym przedstawić Mikaela Kronenberga, który właśnie przybył ze Szwajcarii.

\- Dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość – Syriusz Black mógł mieć w pogardzie wychowanie swojej rodziny, ale jako syn rodu czystej krwi doskonale wiedział kim jest rodzina Kronenbergów i jaką pełni funkcję. – Miło mi powitać was w moim domu.

Hermiona i pani Weasley patrzyły to na Syriusza, to na wprowadzonego przez Dumbledore'a gościa.

\- Lordzie Black, bardzo dziękuję za miłe powitanie odpowiedział Mikael. To dodało kolejne pytania, które miała Hermiona.

\- Syriuszu – Dumbledore zwrócił się do gospodarza – nie dało się nie usłyszeć, że pojmaliście więźnia.

\- Tak, dyrektorze. Harry'emu udało się go obezwładnić gdy zaatakował Kingsleya. Mamy go na dole. – To Hermiona odpowiedziała dyrektorowi.

\- W takim razie zobaczmy z czym mamy do czynienia. Mikaelu, zechcesz nam towarzyszyć? – Albus zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

\- Oczywiście, Albusie.

BREAK LINE

Syriusz poprowadził wszystkich, z wyłączeniem Molly, do piwnicy pod Grimmauld Place. W kącie celi siedział skulony mężczyzna.

\- To właśnie jego schwytaliśmy – wyjaśnił Black.

\- A tym walczył – Hermiona podniosła z podłogi buzdygan i pokazała dyrektorowi i księciu.

\- Ciekawe, ciekawe – Mikael wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął nią kręcić zbliżając się do krat, jakby zamierzał rzucić zaklęcie na więźnia. Przestraszony mężczyzna zerwał się i próbował ukryć głębiej w kącie. Ale księciu to wystarczyło.

\- A zatem jesteś Lowenem – powiedział jakby do siebie. Wszyscy, łącznie z więźniem, wpatrywali się w Mikaela dziwnym wzrokiem. – Czy Rada wie co tutaj wyprawiacie? – zwrócił się do więźnia. Przerażenie na twarzy jeńca było jedyną odpowiedzią jakiej potrzebował książę.

\- Rada? Lowen? – Hermiona Granger patrzyła na mężczyznę, a jej oczy wydawały się powiększać coraz bardziej.

\- Zgadza się, moja droga. – Mikael z kieszeni wyciągnął telefon komórkowy, sprawdził czy ma zasięg i wybrał numer.

BREAK LINE

Gdzieś w starym domu w Amsterdamie zadzwonił telefon. Starszy mężczyzna podniósł słuchawkę.

\- Pan de Groot? – usłyszał pytanie swojego rozmówcy.

\- Tak – potwierdził, wiedząc już, że telefon będzie związany z jego współpracą z Radą Wesenów.

\- Mówi Mikael Kronenberg – de Groot prawie miał zawał serca, gdy osoba po drugiej stronie się przedstawiła. – Jestem teraz w Londynie i chciałbym zgłosić kilkadziesiąt wesenów, które nie przestrzegają postanowień Rady.

\- To znaczy, Wasza Wysokość? – zapytał.

\- Kilkadziesiąt wesenów, w tym co najmniej dwie Hexenbestie – dodał, przypominając sobie opowieść Dumbledore'a – przyłączyło się do tutejszego Mrocznego Władcy. Działają w trzecim świecie.

De Groot miał ochotę kląć własnego pecha. Nie jedna lub kilka osób, ale kilkadziesiąt. Nie w świecie przyziemnym, ale w świecie czarodziejów. I do tego Hexenbestie. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli opanował się i wrócił do rozmowy.

\- Alexander wszystko zorganizuje, Wasza Wysokość. Jeśli jednak mogę coś zasugerować, dobrze byłoby mieć na miejscu grimma. Mam ograniczoną liczbę osób, które mogę wysłać do trzeciego świata.

\- Zajmę się tym.

BREAK LINE

Mikael rozłączył się po pożegnaniu się ze swoim rozmówcą. Hermiona Granger już otwierała usta żeby zadać pytanie, gdy książę wybrał kolejny numer.

BREAK LINE

Sean Renard, kapitan policji w Portland w stanie Oregon pojawił się na miejscu dziwnej zbrodni. Jego zespół do zadań specjalnych w składzie Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin i sierżant Drew Wu, który całkiem niedawno nabył moce Blutbadena zakończyli już oględziny i właśnie składali raport, gdy zadzwonił telefon Seana. Patrząc na nieznany numer Renard wcisnął przycisk odbierania i podniósł telefon do ucha. Słowa, które padły prawie zwaliły go z nóg.

\- Witaj, kuzynie.

\- Książę Mikael.

Trzej policjanci spojrzeli na swojego kapitana z ostrożnością. Całkiem niedawno zakończyła się sprawa księcia Kennetha Alun Goderich Bowes-Lyon, który „okazał się" naśladowcą Kuby Rozpruwacza. Kolejny członek rodziny królewskiej to było trochę zbyt dużo dla wszystkich. Szczególnie Nicka, którego matka została ranna w zasadzce Kennetha.

\- Bez konwenansów, kuzynie. Zarówno ja, jak i Rada Wesenów, potrzebujemy wsparcia w Londynie. Wsparcia grimma, optymalnie więcej niż jednego.

\- A co z Verratem, kuzynie?

\- Porozmawiam z królem.

\- Dobrze, kuzynie. Mów.

\- Kilkadziesiąt wesenów zaczęło działać w trzecim świecie – Sean skrzywił się – ludziom tutaj udało się złapać Lowena. Rada wysyła egzekutorów – Hermiona, słuchająca słów księcia, syknęła zdziwiona – ale mają ograniczoną liczbę osób. De Groot zasugerował grimma. Wiem, że masz jednego.

Słuchający słów tajemniczego księcia Mikaela Nick uniósł rękę i rozprostował trzy palce. Sean spojrzał na niego i upewniwszy się, że jego funkcjonariusz wie co robi powiedział do słuchawki:

\- Trzech.

\- Słucham? – Tym razem przyszła pora księcia na zdziwienie.

\- Mam trzech grimmów, a nie jednego, kuzynie.

\- Jutro rano waszego czasu na lotnisku będzie czekał samolot. Ilu osób się spodziewać?

\- Nick? – Sean zwrócił się do Burkhardta, jednocześnie włączając głośnik w telefonie.

\- Trzech grimmów, oprócz mnie Trubel i moja matka, dwa Blutbadeny, Hexenbestia, Fuchsbau i Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen – dodał z humorem, patrząc na Hanka.

\- Jak rozumiem mam przyjemność z Nickiem Burkhardtem? – Mikael wolał się upewnić.

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość.

\- Grimmowie, panie Burkhardt, nigdy nie podlegali rodzinom królewskim – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Byli zbyt niepokorni, aby uznać nasze zwierzchnictwo.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Cieszę się jednak, że będę miał na miejscu wsparcie dwóch grimmów z rodziny Burkhardtów. Samolot pojawi się o 5.30. Odbiorę was z lotniska w Londynie.

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore nie sądził, że wezwanie kuzyna jego starego przyjaciela, Fryderyka, będzie miało taki ciąg dalszy. Spodziewał się czarodzieja, który będzie mógł wesprzeć ich w bitwach, może dodać jakieś informacje czy analizy, ale nie coś takiego. Gdy Mikael wybrał trzeci numer dyrektor zrozumiał, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

BREAK LINE

\- Dzień dobry, Wasza Wysokość.

\- Mikaelu, czy dotarłeś bez problemu?

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Spotkałem pana Dumbledore'a i dotarliśmy na miejsce spotkania z jego ludźmi. To rzeczywiście weseny.

\- Czy skontaktowałeś się z Radą?

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość. Ale de Groot poprosił o grimma. Skontaktowałem się z Seanem.

\- Ach, rozumiem, że prosisz mnie o wycofanie naszych ludzi?

\- Tak, Wasza Wysokość.

\- A więc tak się stanie.

\- Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość.

BREAK LINE

Mikael wyłączył telefon i wrzucił go do kieszeni. Nadszedł czas na wyjaśnienia.

BREAK LINE

Następnego dnia Mikael Kronenberg pojawił się na niewielkim lotnisku biznesowym w dzielnicy Docklands czekając na samolot ze Stanów. Wczesnym rankiem dostał informację, że wszystkie operacje Verratu zostały zakończone, a agenci wycofani z Wielkiej Brytanii. Młoda dziewczyna z obsługi lotniska zbliżyła się do niego i powiedziała:

\- Samolot na który pan czeka właśnie wylądował. Pasażerowie właśnie zakończyli odprawę.

\- Dziękuję, moja droga. – Mikael lekko skinął głową kobiecie.

\- Witaj, kuzynie – Mikael zwrócił się do wysokiego mężczyzny, który jako pierwszy wszedł do sali konferencyjnej. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.

\- Uznałem, że dodatkowa Zauberbestia nie zaszkodzi.

\- Masz rację, nie zaszkodzi. Czy wyjaśniłeś wszystkim, że będziemy działać w trzecim świecie?

\- Tak, podczas lotu.

\- Dobrze, przeczytajcie to i jedziemy – Mikael pokazał kawałek pergaminu z napisem: „Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się na Grimmauld Place 12".

BREAK LINE

Książę wprowadził wszystkich do sali zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. Chwilę później dołączył do nich Dumbledore, oraz – mieszkający na stałe w kwaterze głównej – państwo Weasley, Syriusz, Ron, Hermiona i Harry. Kolejne osoby wchodziły i zajmowały miejsca wokół stołu. Ostatnim był Szalonooki Moody, który zamknął i zabezpieczył drzwi.

BREAK LINE

Albus Dumbledore rozpoczął spotkanie.

\- Miło mi powitać wszystkich na kolejnym zebraniu Zakonu Feniksa. Chciałbym przedstawić naszego nowego sojusznika, Mikaela Kronenberga ze Szwajcarii. Mikaelu, gdybyś mógł przedstawić informację o nowych przyjaciołach Czarnego Pana.

\- Dziękuję, Albusie. Nowy sojusznicy Mrocznego Lorda to grupa istot, które są nazywane wesenami. Weseny podlegają wielu prawom i dzielą się na wiele ras. Za przestrzeganie tych praw odpowiada Rada Wesenów, która ma swoją siedzibę w Amsterdamie. Wczoraj skontaktowałem się z pewną osobą, która obiecała poinformować Radę i wysłać egzekutorów, aby zajęli się problemem.

\- Przepraszam, Wasza Wysokość – Andromeda Tonks mogła być wyrzucona z rodziny, ale podobnie jak Syriusz Black doskonale wiedziała kim jest rodzina Kronenbergów – dlaczego egzekutorzy? Czy nie można ich po prostu wyłapać i gdzieś zamknąć?

\- Przykro mi, ale to niemożliwe. Prawo, które złamali jest jednym z najstarszych praw wesenów. Jego złamanie automatycznie równa się karze śmierci. To prawo można określić jako odpowiednik czarodziejskiego statutu tajemnicy.

\- Rozumiem, dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość. – Andromeda wiedziała kiedy przestać walczyć o przegraną sprawę.

\- Dobrze, kontynuując, przedstawiciel Rady poprosił mnie o znalezienie grimma. Grimm to człowiek, dość specyficzny człowiek, którego celem jest polowanie na weseny. W przeszłych wiekach mieli więcej pracy, obecnie jest ich niewielu. To, że w tym pomieszczeniu jest trzech grimmów to wielkie osiągnięcie.

\- A jak to nam pomaga, panie Kronenberg? – zapytał Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Tak, że nie musicie polować na weseny i możecie się skupić na waszym Mrocznym Lordzie.

\- Mikaelu, myślę, że dobrze byłoby jakbyś przedstawił wszystkich – wtrącił Albus Dumbledore.

\- Dobrze, zacznijmy od pań – książę uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Rosalee Calvert to Fuchsbau – wskazał młodą kobietę z ciemnymi włosami.

\- Czy może pani pokazać jak wygląda po zmianie? – Hermiona niemalże podskakiwała na krześle.

\- To zależy od ciebie, Rosalee – uspokoił Mikael.

Rosalee skinęła głową i chwilę później jej twarz i szyja porosły futrem, a z boku głowy pojawiły się sterczące lisie uszy. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa wpatrywali się w kobietę zaskoczeni. Moment później Rosalee wróciła do ludzkiej postaci.

\- Wu i Monroe to Blutbadeny. Panowie, jeśli mogę prosić. – Mikael dobrze się bawił wiedząc, co za chwilę nastąpi.

Miał rację, gdy tylko Monroe zwogował spora część członków sięgnęła po różdżki. Dopiero głos Albusa Dumbledore'a uspokoił wszystkich.

\- Adalind i Sean to Hexenbestie. Myślę, że powstrzymamy się od zmiany, bo jeszcze ktoś zrobi coś głupiego przez przypadek. – Mikael uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nick, Trubel i Kelly to grimmowie.

\- Przepraszam, a pan kim jest? – Moody zwrócił się do Hanka Griffina.

\- Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen – odpowiedział.

\- Kto? – Szalonooki nie wiedział czy murzyn żartuje czy mówi poważnie.

\- A co to znaczy? – dodała przestraszona Molly.

\- Niemagiczny człowiek, który wie o wesenach – to Mikael postanowił udzielić odpowiedzi.

BREAK LINE

Lord Voldemort czuł dziwne zaniepokojenie. Ale wbrew wewnętrznym ostrzeżeniom zaplanował atak swoich nowych sojuszników na ulicę Pokątną. Gdyby tylko wiedział.

BREAK LINE

88 wesenów z początkowych 95, pod przywództwem Joachima Cocarda, Blutbadena i Sashy Grey, Hexenbestii, przybyło świstoklikami na ulicę Pokątną. Ledwie sekundę później zwogowali i rozbiegli się w poszukiwaniu celów. Jeden z Siegbarstów zwrócił się w stronę czarownicy usiłującej ukryć za sobą córkę. Wielkie było jego zdziwienie gdy nagle przed kobietą pojawiła się młoda dziewczyna w skórzanej kurtce z maczetą w dłoni. Zdążył jeszcze krzyknąć „Grimm!", gdy Trubel ścięła mu głowę. Atak wesenów zatrzymał się po okrzyku Siegbarsta. Zaczęli się nerwowo rozglądać na wszystkie strony. To był moment na który czekali Nick i Kelly.

Kelly zaczęła, z mieczem w dłoni wpadła pomiędzy przerażone weseny. Zawirowała w tańcu do muzyki, którą tylko ona mogła usłyszeć. Rozcinała brzuchy, ścinała głowy, odrąbywała ręce. Dzielnie sekundowała jej Trubel z maczetą w dłoni.

Nick i Hank woleli bardziej współczesne rozwiązanie. Samopowtarzalne strzelby kalibru 12 plunęły prawie synchronicznym ogniem.

Jedna z dwóch Hexenbestii postanowiła podejść z boku do Nicka i Hanka. Nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego na jej drodze stanął ten wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna w modnym płaszczu ze strzelbą w dłoniach. Nie był grimmem, tego była pewna. Uniosła rękę, aby zmusić swoją wolą, żeby mężczyzna zaczął strzelać w swoich sojuszników. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy Sean Renard zwogował. Gdy zrozumiała, że ma do czynienia z Zauberbestią było już za późno na cokolwiek. Strzelba plunęła ogniem i kobieta padła na ziemię.

Klaustreich rzucił się w stronę kilkorga dzieci, które pierwszy rok może ukończyły, ale drugiego już raczej nie. Na instynkcie odtrącił stojącą mu na drodze Fuchsbaukę. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że to sprowadzi na niego wściekłego Blutbadena. Monroe wpadł na biegnącego kota i rzucił go na ziemię. Kiedy Klaustreich nie chciał się poddać Monroe przegryzł mu gardło.

BREAK LINE

Niedobitki wesenów próbowały użyć swoich świstoklików, ale rozciągnięta nad Pokątną dzięki uprzejmości Mikaela Kronenberga tarcza uniemożliwiła im to. Czarodzieje z Zakonu Feniksa, nieliczni aurorzy oraz grimmowie spędzili resztki sił Czarnego Pana w jedno miejsce. Mikael i Alexander, ramię w ramię stanęli przed zgromadzonymi wesenami. Książę obrzucił ich wzrokiem licząc, że pozostało niecałe trzydzieści istot. Nie widział sensu w tej rzezi, ale prawo było prawem.

\- Złamaliście prawa Rady – zaczął Alexander – wiecie, że jest to karane śmiercią.

Jeden z wesenów, Mauvais Dentes, wysunął się przed front grupy i odpowiedział:

\- I jak zamierzasz nas zabić, pachołku?

\- Ja to zrobię – wtrącił Mikael.

\- Ojej, już się ciebie boję, człowieku – kpił Mauvais Dentes.

\- A powinieneś, bo ja nie jestem człowiekiem.

Gdy Mikael skończył mówić został otulony przez tuman kurzu. Gdy pył opadł w miejscu czarodzieja pojawiła się postać w ciężkiej zbroi płytowej dzierżąca długą, drewnianą laskę. Książę uniósł laskę i uderzył w ziemię, co spowodowało uniesienie się chmury pyłu, który ogarnął wszystkie weseny Voldemorta.

\- Król Licz – wyszeptała jedna z czarodziejek czystej krwi obejmująca swoje dziecko.


	12. Idea nr 124: Przyjaciel czy wróg?

_A/N: Cedric Diggory nigdy nie dotarł do pucharu. Harry'emu Potterowi udało się złapać Petera Pettigrew na cmentarzu. Dzięki obecności Amelii Bones i Augusty Longbottom na ostatnim zadaniu turnieju minister nie miał innej możliwości niż uniewinnić Syriusza. Harry spędzał wakacje z Syriuszem, gdy został porwany przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Ponieważ wcześniej Voldemort ukarał Lucjusza za fiasko z pamiętnikiem Malfoy postanowił się odegrać na Harrym zanim przekaże go Voldemortowi. Harry przetrwał tortury i zdołał uciec. Minister oczywiście nie uwierzył, że Malfoy może zrobić coś złego więc Lucjusz jest nadal wolnym człowiekiem. Po wyzdrowieniu z ran Harry Potter spotkał Lucjusza i Draco Malfoya na ulicy Pokątnej …_

BREAK LINE

\- Ach, ach. Panie Potter czy nadal podtrzymujesz swoje kłamstwa o tym, że cię zaatakowałem? – Jedwabisty głos Lucjusza Malfoya przepełniony był szyderstwem. Ale zanim Syriusz czy ktoś inny mógł zareagować męska dłoń opadła na ramię Malfoya.

\- Doprawdy, Lordzie Malfoy, chodzenie po ulicach i plotkowanie zamiast załatwić sprawę przed Wizengamotem? – Drwina, pogarda, szyderstwo, wszystko to można było znaleźć w głosie wysokiego i barczystego mężczyzny, który trzymał rękę na ramieniu Malfoya. – Ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, aby to rozwiązać, prawda? – Mężczyzna uśmiechał się, ale Lucjusz widział, że uśmiech nie dotarł do oczu. Te pozostały zimne. Nie złe czy gniewne, ale wyprane z jakichkolwiek emocji. Malfoy widział takie oczy tylko raz, w służbie u Czarnego Pana. A to co robił z więźniami ich właściciel na zawsze pozostało w pamięci Lucjusza.

\- Błagam o wybaczenie, ale jak chcesz to rozwiązać, Lordzie Tasartir?

\- Lucjuszu, mój drogi, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem lordem. – Mężczyzna lekko się roześmiał. – Sugerowałbym, abyś zwracał się do mnie prawidłowym tytułem. Nie chcielibyśmy, abym musiał cię zabić za obrażanie mnie, prawda?

Teraz Lucjusz był przerażony, sam nie wiedział, że kręci głową w niemym zaprzeczeniu.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – wreszcie wydukał.

\- A jak moglibyśmy to zrobić, Wasza Wysokość? – wtrącił Syriusz widząc zbierającą się dookoła grupę gapiów.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Potter, znów sprawiasz problemy? – Korneliusz Knot, który pojawił się z dwoma aurorami powiedział zjadliwie.

\- Ciekawe, ministrze – Knot podskoczył nerwowo – że masz pretensje do pana Pottera. Zastanawiam się co chcesz ukryć.

\- Nie masz prawa tak do mnie mówić, Tasartir… - wypowiedź Knota została przerwana, gdy mężczyzna zwany Tasartirem wykonał gest dłonią. Towarzyszący ministrowi aurorzy upadli ogłuszeni na ziemię.

\- Posłuchaj, Knot, i to posłuchaj uważnie – Korneliusz nerwowo kiwał głową – chodziłem po tej ziemi na długo przed tym jak powstało wasze śmieszne ministerstwo, i będę chodził na długo po tym jak ministerstwo upadnie. – Wiele osób patrzyło na mężczyznę ze zmieszaniem widocznym w oczach. – Jedyne czego wymagaliśmy, ja i pozostała trójka, to uznanie naszych tytułów. Czy to za dużo, Knot?

\- Nie, oczywiście że nie, ja tylko…

\- Ostatni raz, Knot, rozumiesz? Następnym razem za taki brak szacunku wyrwę ci serce i każę je zeżreć. – Knot bał się jak nigdy wcześniej. Dużym wysiłkiem woli udało mu się zapanować nad zwieraczami. Nerwowo pokiwał głową i chciał jak najszybciej uciec, ale zimny głos zatrzymał go w miejscu:

\- Proszę nigdzie nie iść, będzie pan tutaj jeszcze potrzebny, ministrze.

BREAK LINE

Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Lucjusza i powiedział:

\- Wracając do pana, panie Malfoy. Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, powinien pan załatwić tę sprawę przed Wizengamotem. Ale woli pan chodzić po ulicach i mówić o tym, że pan Potter kłamie o pana zaangażowaniu w atak. W związku z tym proponuję proste rozwiązanie, tu i teraz złoży pan magiczną przysięgę, że nie brał pan udziału w ataku. Pan Potter natomiast – mężczyzna odwrócił się do Harry'ego – złoży przysięgę, że to pana widział na miejscu ataku.

Lucjusz chciał zaprzeczyć, że nic takiego nie zrobi, otworzył nawet usta, ale Tasartir nie dał mu wypowiedzieć słowa.

\- Jeśli któryś z was dwóch odmówi złożenia przysięgi zabiję go w tym miejscu. Rozumiecie czego się od was wymaga, panowie?

BREAK LINE

Lucjusz powolnym ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę, jednocześnie się rozglądając za drogą ucieczki, ale mężczyzna znów przerwał:

\- Do magicznej przysięgi niepotrzebna jest różdżka.

BREAK LINE

Harry przepchnął się przed Syriusza, różdżka już w ręku, po spojrzeniu na Tasartira Harry uniósł dłoń z magicznym przyrządem i wyrecytował:

\- Ja, Harry James Potter, przysięgam na moje życie i magię, że jednym z napastników, którzy mnie porwali i torturowali był Lucjusz Malfoy. Niech tak będzie.

\- Lumos i Nox poproszę, panie Potter.

\- Ja nie mogę używać magii, minister…

\- KNOT!

\- Mimble wimble tumble…

\- Uznajmy to za zgodę żebyś wykonał magię o którą prosiłem, panie Potter. Minister ma problem z artykułowaniem swoich wypowiedzi – dodał wyrozumiale earl.

\- _Lumos_! – światło rozbłysło – _Nox_! – światło z różdżki Harry'ego zniknęło.

BREAK LINE

\- Malfoy, teraz ty!

\- Nie sądzę, Tasartir – Lucjusz próbował się deportować tylko po to, aby z przerażeniem skończyć w tym samym miejscu w którym stał. Tasartir zrobił szybki krok naprzód, wyrwał różdżkę z dłoni Lucjusza i uderzył drugiego mężczyznę w brzuch.

\- Za odmowę uznania postanowień założycielskich Barberusa Bragge skazuję Lucjusza Abraxasa Malfoya na śmierć. Wyrok zostanie wykonany natychmiast. Niech Math zlituje się nad twą czarną duszą.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować ciało Lucjusza Malfoya upadło na bruk ulicy. Draco widząc śmierć ojca sięgnął po różdżkę, nawet zdążył ją wyjąć, gdy poczuł magiczną moc naciskającą na jego rdzeń. Tasartir patrzył z zainteresowaniem na młodszego Malfoya. Nie poruszył się nawet, gdy chłopiec wycelował swoją różdżkę i rzucił zaklęcie Cruciatusa. Zaklęcie, które nie doleciało nawet do celu, bo w połowie drogi spadło na ziemię. Draco usiłował rzucić inne zaklęcie tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że nie czuje dostępu do swojej magii. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na człowieka, który zabił jego ojca.

\- Charłak? Naprawdę? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z drwiną. – Uciekaj do mamusi, chłopcze. Ale zanim pójdziesz – krok naprzód i szybki ruch ręką, a różdżka Draco znalazła się w dłoni mężczyzny.

BREAK LINE

\- Teraz, nie możesz zabijać ludzi…

\- Ministrze, nie rzuciłem żadnego zaklęcia, wywołałem tylko zabezpieczenia wbudowane w protokoły Barberusa Bragge, przewodniczącego Rady Czarodziejów. Wasi przedstawiciele w tamtym czasie zgodzili się na to, więc kim ja jestem, aby z tego nie korzystać. I pamiętaj, ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie byłem obecny przy podpisywaniu tego dokumentu.

BREAK LINE

\- Earl Tasartir – poważny, kobiecy głos dobiegł zza pleców mężczyzny.

\- Lady Wdowa Longbottom – dworski ukłon był dziwny w tym miejscu i czasie, ale człowiek zwany Tasartirem i tak się ukłonił.

\- Czy mamy spodziewać się więcej ciał, Wasza Wysokość? – Augusta Longbottom spojrzała na mężczyznę z ciekawością.

\- Tak, Lady Wdowa Longbottom.

\- Ktoś kogo znam?

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rokwood oraz Lord Voldemort ze Śmierciożerców – zaczął – Dolores Umbridge, Walden Macnair, Demeter Edgecombe, Nicolas Weatherby, John Dawlish z Ministerstwa Magii – kontynuował – Mundungus Fletcher, Elfias Doge, Molly Weasley, Marlena Prewett oraz Albus Dumbledore z Zakonu Feniksa –zakończył.

BREAK LINE

Wszyscy wpatrywali się w mężczyznę z różnym poziomem zaskoczenia w oczach. Tylko Lady Longbottom i Syriusz Black nie wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- Trzy strony wojny – powiedziała powoli Augusta.

\- Równowaga – dodał Syriusz.

Widzowie przenieśli spojrzenie na tę dwójkę.

\- Syriuszu – zaczęła Hermiona, ale earl przerwał jej wypowiedź mówiąc:

\- Jesteś wiedźmą pierwszego pokolenia, prawda?

\- Tak, co to ma do rzeczy? – Hermiona zaczęła się denerwować.

\- To, dziecko, że w magicznym świecie należy przestrzegać pewnych zasad. Idź do księgarni i znajdź książkę Młoda Czarodziejka autorstwa Belindy McCormack. Jeśli sprzedawca będzie robił problem powiedz, że pozycję tę polecił ci earl Aerandir Tasartir i że jeśli z jakichś powodów nie chce ci jej sprzedać ma mnie o tym poinformować osobiście.

Właściciel księgarni na Pokątnej stojący w tłumie skrzywił się, ale zrobił krok naprzód:

\- Nie będziesz miała żadnego problemu z zakupem, panienko.

Aerandir skłonił głowę w podziękowaniu.

\- Odpowiadając na twoje niezadane pytanie, dziecko – Hermiona poczuła się dziwnie, gdy mężczyzna nazywał ją dzieckiem, ale rozumiała, że dla człowieka, który żył w trzynastym wieku, a może nawet wcześniej, jej naście lat było niczym. Odłożyła na później swoje rozważania i słuchała dalszego przemówienia earla:

\- W tej wojnie zaangażowane są trzy grupy, dziecko. Po pierwsze, Śmierciożercy. Lucjusz, Bellatrix oraz Augustus są rzeczą najbliższą do współpracowników jakich ma Voldemort. Jeśli siła Śmierciożerców ma zostać złamana muszą zatem zginąć. Bracia Lestrange są następni w kolejce i jednocześnie jedyni zdolni do zastąpienia pierwszej trójki. Samego Voldemorta nie muszę tłumaczyć, prawda?

\- Ale to nie wyjaśnia pozostałych osób – Hermiona popatrzyła na mężczyznę z namysłem.

\- Jak wspomniał Lord Black, równowaga. Teraz, Ministerstwo do spraw Magii. Dolores jest odpowiedzialna za wiele dyskryminujących przepisów. Walden jest wyrywny, czasami nie czeka na wyrok, albo zabija stworzenie bez wyroku. Demeter w trakcie pierwszej wojny wyłączała połączenie Fiuu w domach atakowanych przez Śmierciożerców. Nie, nie jest sympatykiem. Chciała tylko zarobić. Nicolas i John są odpowiedzialni za restrykcyjne i dyskryminujące regulaminy pracy w niektórych działach ministerstwa.

\- A Zakon?

\- A, to jest zupełnie inny Chrapak, dziecko. Zakon też ma swoje za uszami. Mundungus jest złodziejem i paserem. Elfias nielegalnie zajmuje miejsce Potterów na Wizengamocie i wszystko co się z tym wiążę. Molly i Marlena są zaangażowane w kradzież linii Starożytnych i Najszlachetniejszych Domów. Albus jest skostniałym rasistą, który odpowiada za stworzenie między innymi Voldemorta i Grindewalda.

\- To niemożliwe, dyrektor…

\- Dziecko, znam waszego dyrektora znacznie dłużej niż ty – przerwał.

\- Ale…

\- W chwili obecnej nie ma to znaczenia, oni i tak nie żyją.

\- Voldemort i Dumbledore? – Minister Knot patrzył na earla Tasartira wielkimi oczami.

\- Tak. Żegnam państwa ozięble – z ukłonem Aerandir Tasartir zniknął z ulicy Pokątnej pozostawiając za sobą chaos.

BREAK LINE

Earl Tasartir pojawił się w Nott Manor z lekkim trzaskiem wypchniętego przez aportację powietrza. Dwóch mężczyzn siedzących przy stole w salonie podniosło głowy znad dokumentów.

\- Udało się, Rand?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, Tom. Twoje alter ego nie żyje.

\- A Gellert?

\- Też został załatwiony, Albusie.

Theodred Nott, gospodarz Nott Manor wszedł do pokoju niosąc plik gazet i powiedział:

\- Wsadziłeś kij w mrowisko, Rand. Prasa już puściła komunikat o śmierci Toma i Albusa. Co więcej Rita napisała artykuł o próbie kradzieży linii Potterów przez Molly Weasley.

\- Hm, pomożemy Arturowi, panowie? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna, nazywany przez pozostałych Albusem podnosząc głowę znad gazety.

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że problem istnieje po stronie Prewettów, a nie Weasleyów – odpowiedział mężczyzna zwany Tomem. Pozostali przez chwilę mu się przyglądali, aby moment później wybuchnąć śmiechem.


End file.
